Unwell
by Dylan Shelby
Summary: Leo Wyatt is always on Fortune 500's top list, but in life he is on the bottom. His wife, Piper Halliwell, has been missing for two years. However when a new venture is introduced Leo is plunged into the past. A past that involved his wife. FINISHED
1. Prologue

Title: Unwell

Author: Dylan Shelby

Rating: PG-13

Keywords: AU Piper/Leo

Summary: _Leo Wyatt is always on Fortune 500's top list, but in life he might as well be at the bottom. His wife, Piper Halliwell, has been missing and presumed dead for two years. So now with the urging of his family he is moving on. However, when a chance investment comes along it plunges him head long into his past. A past that was connected with his wife. A past that must be resolved or Leo Wyatt might just find that he is unwell._

Author's Notes: Yes it is another AU from me, but it's what I like to do. I did get the title from Matchbox 20's song, but I didn't take the story from there. Please feel free to email me at any time with any questions. You can also visit my site which can be accessed by double clicking on my name.

I don't believe it will be as long as Life's Grace, but I'm not sure. I hope everyone enjoys it!

Unwell  
By Dylan Shelby

"When one door of happiness closes, another opens; but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one which has been opened for us." -- Helen Adams Keller

Prologue

New York, December

"Good-bye." Leo whispered to the polished stone that marked his wife's grave. He held back the tears that were threatening to spill. He saw his limo out of the corner of his eye and knew that Darryl was waiting on him, but he couldn't leave without telling his wife good-bye. He truly wasn't ready to go, but he also knew that he had to move on. Move on without her. He wasn't sure how he was going to do that. He had never loved anyone as much as he had loved Piper Halliwell. What made it all worse was they had never found her body. Her grave was empty. Which gave him hope. For two years he had been holding on to hope.

He took a deep breath, "I love you Piper. There will never be a time when I won't. I wish God would send you to me, but..." he trailed off. He lost the fight and tears spilled down his cheeks hitting the empty ground below. He took a few deep breaths and regained his composure. Everyday since they had finally put the grave stone out in the cemetery he had come to visit her. Never once missing a date. He told her everything and now that he was moving across the country he wasn't sure how he was going to handle not coming by to see her.

After a few minutes of inner turmoil he rose and walked toward the limo. It was time to move on. Now if he could only convince his heart.

Darryl watched Leo hunched over the grave of his beloved wife. He had no words of comfort for his friend and partner. He believed with all his heart that the move was right for Leo. His friend had grieved for too long. It was time that they both got away from the tragedy of their lives and make a new destiny in San Francisco. Darryl could see the world upon his friend's shoulders, but all of his words would be empty. What could he say or do? He just couldn't believe that this was his life. He thanked God every day that his own wife, Sheila, was still with him, but he also grieved with Leo.

Darryl looked up as Leo finally stood up and decided to make the walk to where the limo was a good distant off. He looked at his friend and the black suite he was wearing. Ever since Piper's "death" he had worn nothing but black. It was very different from the wardrobe of years ago. Everything was different from years ago. He remembered the day that he had introduced his partner to Piper. Piper and Prue Halliwell were old family friends of his. When he found out that Piper was trying to get a loan to start up her own restaurant he had decided to introduce her to Leo. He gave a smile as he remembered the two meeting for the first time. There were sparks and neither could take their eyes off of the other for very long. Soon what was suppose to be a professional relationship between the two turned into a very personal one. In two years the two had married. Then four years later tragedy struck.

Prue's fiancé, Bane Johnson, was found slain five blocks from where they lived. It was extremely tough on Prue as she was a Private Investigator and no matter how hard she tried she could never find who had killed him. Then one month later Piper went missing. She was suppose to be at her restaurant, but when Leo went to go get her she was no where to be found. Now two years later Piper and Bane's cases were cold and so were the hearts of those they had left behind. 

Prue moved to Texas and soon got a job with a detective agency down there. Leo still held on to hope, and it was killing him. Darryl had called Leo's sister, Phoebe, to try and convince Leo to move to California. It finally worked and now they had moved their business there.

Darryl's reflection ended when Leo entered the limo. The two men didn't say anything both lost in their own thoughts, and sat in silence as the limo took them to the airport. 

~*~

End of Prologue


	2. Part I

Part I

~*~*~*~

What lies behind us and what lies before us are small matters compared to what lies within us. - Ralph Waldo Emerson

~*~*~*~

3 Months Later

"Mr. Wyatt? Lillian Bennett on the phone for you." Aviva spoke into the phone. "Tell her I'll call her back." came his immediate reply. "You were saying?" Leo asked turning back to Darryl. "Why didn't you take the call?" Darryl asked. "I'm not avoiding her if that is what you are thinking." Leo snapped. Darryl gave him a pointed stare telling Leo in no uncertain terms he didn't deserve that. Leo sighed, "I'm sorry. I just don't want to talk to her at work. I am really trying to keep my social and business life private as far as she is concerned." he explained.

That wasn't the truth of course and both knew it, but Darryl let it slide. "I was telling you that Sheila has invited you to a housewarming at our place in two weeks on the nineteenth." Darryl re-stated. "Oh, well, tell her I will be there. How is she doing?" Leo asked. Darryl knew he was trying to change the subject and he decided to let him, "She's doing good. Her family is here and she is enjoying being back in the city." Darryl told him. Leo nodded his head, "I had forgotten that she was from San Francisco." The conversation dropped as Leo looked at an email that just came in from his sister.

"Well if that is all I guess we're done for today. I have a dinner tonight." Leo told Darryl before he started his email back to his sister. "Oh? A date?" Darryl asked. Leo shook his head, "No, it's a benefit. Lillian's father, Victor Bennett, is throwing it. I told her I would go and maybe do some networking." Darryl squinted his eyes, "Victor Bennett? Why does that name sound familiar?" he asked. Leo looked up from his computer, "Because he is Senator Bennett." he answered. "Dating a Senator's daughter? Impressive." Darryl commented with laughter surrounding his voice. "Yes well, I'm just hoping to get through this evening as soon as possible." Leo told him. Darryl nodded, "Well good luck tonight and I'll see you in the morning." he waved good-bye and left his friend.

Leo turned his attention to his email reading it, _Hi Leo! It's your sister, Phoebe (in case you forgot you had one), I just wanted to let you know that Cole and I will be in the area at the end of April and were hoping that you would be your hospitable self and let us crash with you. Also I wanted to check on you and see how you were doing. I know it's only been three months, but I wanted you to know how very proud of you I am. Please email me back and let me know how things are going. Your Nosy Sister, Phoebe._

Leo didn't want her to know he was dating Lillian quite yet, but if she was coming at the end of April then hopefully he would have a better idea of his relationship with Lillian. After checking his calendar he wrote back, _Hey Phoebe. April is perfect. Just let me know the exact date so I can make sure the maid cleans then. I look forward to seeing you. Also, I'm doing okay. Not wonderful, but I am doing okay. I love you sis. Say hi to Cole and make sure he treats you right! Your Big Brother, Leo._

He was about to call Lillian when she busted into his office. "Lillian?!?" he asked surprised. "Hello Leo! I really was in the neighborhood and wanted to know if you would like to have lunch with me?" she asked. Although somewhat peeved at the intrusion Leo couldn't help but admire the beauty in front of him. Lillian was beautiful. At twenty-five she was stunning. She stood at 5'7" and had hair that hung below her shoulders. It was a beautiful blonde almost the color of wheat, but with a splash of gold. In the short black skirt and satin green long-sleeve blouse she had on she did look like a goddess. Still, Leo didn't have the time to indulge her. "I would love to, but I can't. I have a meeting with Jason Dean in a little over an hour that I need to get prepared for." he let her down gently. In all honesty he probably could go to lunch with her, but he just wasn't up for it. She pouted which made her look adorable, but Leo wasn't biting. "Oh well. I wanted you to meet my brother before tonight so you could have someone to talk to, but it's alright. I understand." she pouted. She gave him a smile to know that she really did understand. "Thanks." he told her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

Leo leaned back in his chair and rubbed his weary eyes and thought. Three months ago he was still searching for his wife. Now, he was in San Francisco, a far cry from New York, dating someone new, and even more miserable than before. However, pity and blame were not going to help him and he did have a meeting to get to. He put his black suit jacket on, turned off the lights, and walked out of his office. Aviva was sitting outside of the office in her demure black suit and looking like the professional she was, "I'm sorry she just barged in there Mr. Wyatt." she started. He shook his head to stop her, "Don't worry Aviva. Can you call Jason Dean and tell him that I should be there in about twenty minutes?" he asked her. "Yes of course." she answered and started dialing the phone. He went around the corner and poked his head into Darryl's office.

"I'm going to see Jason Dean, is there anything you needed me to ask him?" Leo asked. Darryl looked up from his desk, "No. I think we got it covered earlier." he answered. "Okay, we'll I should be back by three at the latest." Leo told him and then closed the door and walked back to Aviva's desk. "He said he would be waiting for you with bells on." Aviva told him. Leo laughed a little and then walked to the elevators. Jason Dean's firm was suppose to be helping him with his advertising and hopefully it would all go well. He didn't need a bad meeting on top of what was going to be a boring evening.

~*~

Leo stood in his closet shuffling through his clothes trying to find his tux. He passed by a dozen black suits and then his arm brushed his dark blue suite and he stopped. He hadn't worn it since Piper's funeral. It has been her favorite of all of his suites. He stood there feeling as the memory pulled him in.

_"I think it looks better on you." he told her. She was gloriously nude except for the blue jacket that she had wrapped around her. "Really? I would say the same thing about you." she teased. Her dark brown hair tumbled over her shoulders and he didn't think she could look anymore beautiful than she did right now. She was dancing around his office and he was enjoying watching her. These after hour trysts were always fun. It didn't matter that they had been together for four years, they were still his favorite. "You look beautiful." he confessed. She gave him a sultry smile and sauntered to him. His back was against his black couch and the coffee table had been pushed aside earlier. She came and stood over him placing her feet on either side of his legs. She let the suite jacket slip a little revealing all to him. Then she slowly dropped to her knees and came face to face with him._

_He looked at her waiting for her to make a move, but when she didn't do anything for a minute he leaned up and caught her arms bringing her body fully onto his. He kissed her and reveled in her body and presence._

It was a most glorious night. Then the sadness struck him as he knew it had been their last night together. Her scent was still on the jacket. It was stronger when he wore it to her funeral, but now it had faded. He took a small breath to smell it once again. His tears had dried up months ago, but the sadness was still with him. He located the tux next to the suite and got it nearly running out of the closet to outrun his memory. The phone rang which he silently thanked whoever called to distract him.

"Hello?" he answered. "Hey there stranger." a woman's voice spoke. Leo smiled, "Hey Prue. How are you doing?" he asked. "I'm doing okay. I just wanted to see how you were." she answered. "Okay. Not too bad." he told her. They both shared a moment of silence for the remembrance of those they had lost, "Well I wanted to tell you that Sheila invited me to her housewarming and to spend the weekend with them and I was hoping I could crash at your place." Prue explained getting down to business. Leo loved that about her, "It's fine. I would love to have you." Leo replied honestly. "Yeah and maybe I'll get to meet Lillian." she teased. Leo stiffened up, "How did you hear about her?" he asked. "Don't worry. Sheila told me about her and Leo, I'm really glad that you are trying to move on." her voice was calm and clear, she was being honest. "Thanks I guess. How are you doing?" time for the tables to turn. "Well I'm not seeing anyone exclusively but I have been on a few dates. I miss New York a little, but Texas is really growing on me." she sighed. "I hear you. Well I better get going and I'll see you..." he trailed off for her to answer, "On the eighteenth. I'll email you my schedule and call you again." she told him. He nodded his head, "Good. It will be good to see you. Take care." "You too." she replied and they both hung up.

Leo finished getting ready and stepped out of his apartment building and into the cool air. He called for a cab and was soon ensconced in the vehicle his mind spinning. He knew Piper would have loved this place. He had tried hard not to think of her too much when he first got here, but it became impossible. It wouldn't matter if he did fall in love with another woman Piper would always be a part of him. Which he did have to give credit to Lillian, she was understanding about his situation. He thought back to how him and Lillian had met. He was just grabbing a sandwich from the deli near his office when he actually ran into her. They had good small talk which had led to a first date which had led to more. He didn't want to string her along, but this dating stuff was new to him. She really was lovely with hair the color of wheat and bright blue eyes. She was kind and had a good heart. Her big flaw was that she wasn't Piper and he was having a hard time getting past that one.

Before he knew it they had arrived. He walked up the stairs and then followed all of the other nicely dressed men and women into a huge ballroom. He was scanning for Lillian when she appeared next to him, "You look handsome Leo." she greeted. He smiled, "Thank-you Lillian. You look beautiful." he complimented. And she did. She was wearing a dark blue dress that clung to her body and continued all the way down into a split in the side that separated the garment. She beamed at the compliment, "Come with me, I have a few people I want you to meet." she told him and took his hand leading him deeper into the ballroom.

Three men made up the group that Lillian wanted Leo to meet, "Daddy." she said getting the attention of the oldest one. He looked up at her, "Lillian." he acknowledged. She smiled and brought Leo closer, "Leo I would like you to meet my father, Senator Victor Bennett. Daddy this is Leo Wyatt." she made the introduction with a smile and watched as the two shook hands. "So you're Leo Wyatt. I've heard of your company. Good job." Victor said. Leo knew that Victor's dislike was due to the fact he was dating his daughter, but he didn't need to make it obvious. "Thank-you sir." Leo replied instead of the dozen other things that came to mind. The other two men had turned to look at them and Lillian touched the next man, "Leo this is my older brother, Daniel Bennett, Dan this is Leo Wyatt." the two men shook hands and Leo wondered what Dan did, but he didn't have to wait long, "Dan runs Bennett Hospital." Lillian beamed with pride. Leo was a little shocked the man looked like he had seen more runways then patients. Still he kept that judgment to himself. Finally they were to the last man, "And finally, this is my youngest brother, Chris Bennett." The younger man was reserved and although the two politely shook hands Chris seemed only mildly interested.

"So you're the infamous Leo Wyatt of White Investments." Dan said breaking away from his brother and father. Leo nodded his head, "I don't know about infamous but I do run White Investments with my partner, Darryl Morris." he answered good naturedly. "My sister likes to talk about you. I'm sorry we missed you at lunch." Dan explained. Leo felt himself relax. Dan seemed to be a good guy and was really trying to make an effort. Leo felt he should do no less, "I'm sorry I missed it too, but I had an appointment with Dean Enterprises." Dan's eyes squinted like he was trying to remember something, "They do advertising." Leo supplied. Dan nodded his thanks, "That's right. Jason Dean correct?" Leo nodded. "They did some work for my father's law firm before he ran for Senator." Dan told him. "Small world." Leo laughed.

"So what does Bennett Hospital do?" Leo asked with interest. Dan perked up, "It's actually for mental patients. We take in patients who have mild cases of schizophrenia, amnesia, things like that and give them a place to stay and try to help them." Leo nodded his head, "That is interesting. Is it public or do you have private funding?" Although both men knew that this was Lillian's ploy all along neither could help but play into her plans. "Private. It's more of a life quest for me." Dan replied. "I understand those perfectly. Maybe we should get together some time and talk about the logistics of everything." Leo inquired. Dan smirked, "I think my sister and myself would be pleased with that." Dan responded. Both men laughed and then Dan noticed someone and Leo looked to where Dan was looking.

Time stopped. It couldn't be, but there she was. Her hair had grown much longer, but he could swear it was her. She was coming toward him and he had to wonder if it was a daydream he was experiencing. However, when the young woman came closer she kissed Dan's cheek and turned to him looking expectantly. Dan introduced her, "Leo Wyatt I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Heather Price." Leo couldn't stop staring and then she spoke, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Wyatt." she greeted. He quickly shook her hand, "I'm sorry Ms. Price. You just remind me of someone." he said quickly. Heather laughed, "You read my mind Mr. Wyatt I was going to say the same thing of you." It was her voice. God it was her, it was Piper, but it couldn't be could it? "Please, call me Leo." he replied. Her smile was the same and she was so enchanting. She had on a black dress that struck a 'V' right above her cleavage and her hair was in curls around her shoulders. "Then I insist you call me Heather." 

Dan watched the exchange between the two trying to keep jealousy out of it. Heather was a goddess. His goddess. He knew that he shouldn't worry, after all Heather had been with him for six months, but something gave him a feeling that something wasn't right. He realized then that Leo and Heather were both looking at him, "I'm sorry I must have zoned out. It's been very busy at the Hospital." he explained. Leo chuckled, "I understand that. I too have had a busy day and week. Speaking of which I hate to leave such good company, but I have another meeting tomorrow." "It was good to meet you Leo Wyatt." Heather said. Leo nodded, "The feeling was mutual Heather Price." Heather patted Dan's arm and then walked off.

"I hope you have a nice evening." Leo told Dan. "You do the same." Dan replied and the men parted. Leo went in search of Lillian to tell her that he was leaving. He found her talking to the mayor of San Francisco, and waited patiently until she noticed him. "Excuse me for a second." he heard her say and then she walked to him, "Are you leaving?" she asked surprised. "It's getting late and I have meetings tomorrow. I did have a good evening though." he reassured her. She smiled, "I'm glad. Thank-you for coming. I'll call you tomorrow and we can have lunch." she said. "Of course." he told her and kissed her good-bye.

He was outside when he took his cell phone out, "I hope you have a pleasant evening Mr. Wyatt." he heard Heather say behind him. He twirled around to face her, "Are you leaving too Ms. Price?" he asked. He couldn't believe it. She looked and sounded like Piper, but she was different. Her mannerisms were different and she carried herself a little differently. It was playing havoc with his emotions, but he wouldn't give up this opportunity. He refused to. "Yes actually I am. I also have work as well." she told him. "Would you care to share a cab?" She laughed at the rhythmic melody of the question. "Yes, thank-you."

A cab pulled up right then and Leo held the door for Heather. Leo gave the cabbie his address and Heather gave hers, "1329 Prescott Street please." she asked and then sat back. "So what do you do Mr. Wyatt?" she was trying to make conversation and Leo was happy for it. "My partner, Darryl Morris, and I run White Investments." he told her. Light dawned on her face and he wanted to scream. It had to be her, but she had another life. She didn't know him from anyone and it was frustrating. He wanted to tell her that she was living a lie. She was Piper Halliwelll-Wyatt and she was his wife, but he refrained.

The cab stopped at his apartment building, "I hope you have a nice evening Ms. Price." he told her while handing the cabbie a fifty. "You do the same Mr. Wyatt. I hope to see you soon." He smiled at that statement and then got out of the cab. When he shut the door and walked to the steps the cab drove away. He pulled out his phone and dialed Cole's number. "This better be good." came the gravel voice. "Would I call you at this time if it wasn't?" Leo asked. "Leo? What's going on?" Cole asked more alert. "Shh. I don't want my sister to know we're talking." he commanded. "Well she's snoring so I think you're safe. What is going on?" he demanded. Leo heard him leaving the bed, "I need you to find out all you can about Heather Price." Leo told him. "Any particular reason why?" Cole asked.

Leo sighed and entered his building. "I don't want to talk about it now, but when you get the information I'll tell you everything." Leo told him. It was Cole's turn to sigh, "I'm not going to get in trouble from Phoebe am I?" Leo smiled, whatever reservations he may have about Cole he was extremely happy to know that Cole was scared of his baby sister. "If you do blame it on me I'll take the heat." Leo told him. "Easy for you to say you're across the country." Cole grumbled. After another long sigh and then a yawn Cole replied, "Okay I'll do it. I'll call you as soon as I have something." he told him. "Thank-you Cole." Leo said. "You're welcome and you owe me one." Cole said and then hung up.

Leo pressed the button to the elevator. If Cole could find any information Leo would happily pay him for the rest of his life.

~*~

End of Part I


	3. Part II

Part II

~*~

"I cannot walk through the suburbs in the solitude of the night without thinking that the night pleases us because it suppresses the details, just as our memory does." - Jorge Luis Borges

~*~

"Heather is that you?" Heather placed the bag that contained her gown from the night before onto the chair along with her purse and back-pack. "Yeah it's me." Heather answered as she made her way to the kitchen. Haley Price appeared from her bedroom in gun metal leather pants and matching leather vest. "Did you just get home?" Heather asked. Haley shook her black hair, "No. I've got stuff to do today." Haley told her. "Doing what?" Heather asked. She got a bowl out of the cupboard and went to get cereal and milk. "Never mind that. Where were you?" Haley asked jumping up onto the counter. "I was working." Heather replied. Haley's mouth turned down into a frown. "So you and Dan still haven't done it?" Haley pouted.

Heather cocked her head and looked at her sister. Amazed that they were even family. Heather, although thin and short was no where near as small as her younger sister. Heather had long brown hair and Haley had long black hair. Even their skin was different. Whereas Heather couldn't step foot in the sun without SPF45, Haley could get dark in winter. "Come on, you two have been dating for six months now. You would think a little action would be involved." Haley whined. Heather just gave her a pointed stare and started to eat her breakfast. "Why do you care so much about my sex life?" Heather inquired between bites of breakfast. "Well let's see you are young, you're single, you're attractive, you are my sister after all, and you've been dating this gorgeous guy for six months and haven't gotten past a few make-out sessions. I just wonder what gives."

Heather sighed. Her sister was right. Too right which ticked her off, but she didn't have an answer as to why she couldn't seem to get past the thought that having sex with Dan was somehow wrong. "I don't know. I wish I did because it would make things easier." Haley seemed to accept the answer, "Well since we know you didn't get any how was the ball?" Haley loved to jump subjects and Heather used to this went along with her, "It was nice. A little boring. I did get to meet Lillian's new boyfriend though." Heather commented and walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room to eat. "Oh and what is he like?" 

"He's nice. Taller than she is by a few inches, blonde hair, light eyes, owns his own business." Heather listed off the things that had struck her when she had met Leo Wyatt. He was quiet and nice and she liked that. She shook her head at her wondering thoughts and continued speaking, "Have you ever heard of Leo Wyatt? He owns White Investments?" Heather directed to Haley. "Leo Wyatt? As in Leo Wyatt of White Investments. One of the richest men on Earth? Who hasn't heard of him?" Heather shrugged, "I didn't, but he's really a nice guy." Haley's jaw dropped, "A nice guy? You met the most eligible bachelor in America and all you can say is he's nice? First Dan and now this... If you don't straighten up I'm going to have to disown you." Haley teased.

Heather laughed at her sister, "The way things are going you just might." Haley stood up from the chair, "I really gotta get going. Do you have work tonight?" Haley went and got a leather jacket that matched her outfit. "Yeah, but it's my last night shift. I finally got it so I have days." Heather told her. "Good. Then I will see you tomorrow. You stay safe and if possible get laid." Haley ordered over her shoulder. "You're impossible." Heather shouted to her. "You love me." Haley shouted back and then shut the door to their apartment.

Heather let out a breath and decided that cleaning was in order and then she could get a nice nap in before she had to work. As she stretched she got up and then went to cleaning.

~*~

"So how was your evening?" Darryl asked as he sat in the restaurant waiting for Jason to show up. Leo shrugged his shoulders, "It was okay. I met Lillian's dad and two brothers, Dan and Chris." Leo told him. He hadn't told his partner and best friend about Heather yet and he had no plans to do so. He knew what everyone's reaction would be and he couldn't deal with it this time. He was also very distracted. He knew it would take Cole awhile, but he wanted answers now. "Oh and what were they all like?" Darryl had interest in the Bennett family. Especially Lillian. Any woman who could get Leo's attention and hold it for a month, _AND_ convince him to meet her family was an extraordinary woman. "Victor isn't crazy about me dating his daughter. Chris could have cared less, but Dan was really interesting. He's a doctor and runs Bennett hospital." Leo shared.

"Bennett Hospital?" Leo looked up to see if Jason had arrived yet, but with no sign of him looked back at Darryl, "Yeah. He takes in mental patients. I told him I would look into investing in it." Leo divulged. "Investing?" Darryl's eyebrows rose with that question, "We used to support hospitals back East and I figured that it could be a good investment." Leo snapped back defensively. Darryl put up his hands to show that he was not attacking, "No that's fine. I just can't believe that you're going to support it is all." Darryl said trying to mollify his partner.

Leo sighed, "Sorry. I didn't mean to get defensive. You're my partner you should know if I decide to invest in something." he apologized. "I'm glad for you Leo I really am." Leo nodded his head and then saw that Jason was making his way to them. "Good he's here." Leo stated through clenched teeth. Both men stood up when Jason came to the table. "Sorry I'm late guys, but there was an accident on the way here and took forever to get through it." Leo and Darryl nodded their understanding and then sat back down. The waiter came by and took the men's order.

"So have you thought about if this dream of ours going to get off the ground?" Jason asked them. Darryl and Leo looked at one another and Leo answered him, "Yes we have. We still have a few questions, but I think it's a possible avenue to explore." Jason smiled. That's what he was hoping for, "Good. Now let's eat some lunch and answer those."

~*~

Leo and Darryl sat in silence as the cab drove them back to the office. It was a big investment to do what they were about to do, but all three men knew that it was going to be one hell of a deal when it was finished. Darryl broke the silence, "I was suppose to ask you if you would like to have dinner with us tomorrow night." Leo looked at him for a second, "Sure. I'm getting sick of take-out." Darryl laughed, "Good I'll tell Sheila. She's been a little worried about you and now you can deal with it." It was Leo's turn to laugh. Sheila was a wonderful woman and after Piper's disappearance had really helped Leo out by making sure that he ate and took care of himself. He owed her a lot.

When they got back to the office Leo checked his messages noticing that only Lillian had called. He picked up the phone and dialed her number, "Hello." she stated into the phone. "It's me." he replied. He could hear the smile in her voice, "Hey me. I was just calling to see how you were. You made a big impression on my brother." she told him. "Chris? Yeah we had a lot to talk about." he deadpanned. Lillian laughed into the phone, "Smart ass." Leo smiled to himself. He loved teasing her and hearing her laugh. She had a very beautiful laugh, "I was wondering if you could join Dan and I for dinner tomorrow night?" she asked. "I'm sorry, but I already agreed to have dinner with Darryl and his wife." 

"Hmmm." she sounded annoyed. He knew that their dating life was sparse, but he was a busy person. "How about I take you out on Sunday night?" he asked her. "Fine. Meet me at eight." she told him. "I will. You have a nice weekend and I'll see you Sunday evening." "Perfect." Lillian stated and then hung up. She had a problem with saying good-bye, but it didn't bother him to much. At least his days were free this weekend. He had been wanting to walk around and really explore the city but hadn't found the chance yet. Although Lillian had shown him a few things on their dates it still wasn't much. He missed walking the streets of New York and was hoping he could find a nice trail here.

"Okay I'm leaving. I will see you tomorrow night." Darryl said from the door. Leo looked up, "Okay. I will see you then." Leo told him. Darryl nodded and left. Leo was going to finish going over the figures for their big project with Jason and then he would head home.

~*~

Leo woke to the sound of his home phone ringing. " 'Ello?" he slurred. "How come Prue knows about Lillian and I didn't?" Phoebe's voice asked. He looked at his clock that read 6:58 am. "It's not even seven in the morning here." he groaned into the phone. "And it's almost ten o' clock here. That is not the point. The point is that Prue knew you were dating a woman named Lillian and you're ONLY SISTER did not!" Leo rolled his eyes. He knew his baby sister cared about him. That she wanted him to be alright and was extremely worried about him after Piper's disappearance, but she could, at times, be a little overbearing. "Prue wasn't suppose to know. Sheila told her." Leo told her. There was humph on the other end. "Look I didn't want Prue or you to find out until I knew where the relationship was going. We've only been dating a month. I was going to tell you about it when you came down for my birthday." Leo told her trying to placate her. 

There was a long pause on the other end, "I'm sorry. I just felt slightly hurt that Prue knew about it before I, your only sibling and sister, knew." Phoebe explained. Leo smiled into the phone, "It's okay. How is P3 holding up?" he asked trying to get past the subject of Lillian before she asked too many questions. "The part you let me run is fine." Leo shook his head, "Phoebe I don't want to argue at seven in the morning. I'm just curious since now I'm living here and not able to see it every day." He heard his sister sigh, "I'm sorry too. It's fine. It's been doing beautifully. The food is fine, not as good as Piper would have it done, but it's good enough for everyone. So what are your plans today?" "I'm going to go explore the city today." he told her honestly. "Well good. I have shopping to do today. I've bought the tickets for April and will email you all the information on Monday." "Okay. I will see you in a little over a month. I love you Phoebe." Leo declared. "Love you too brother." Phoebe declared in her best movie star voice. "Bye." he told her laughing. "Bye."

After Phoebe's call Leo got dressed in what he considered his 'comfortable' clothes. Which consisted of a white shirt, a flannel shirt over that, and jeans. It was what Piper had considered, 'geeky and outdated' clothes. He didn't care though. It was perfect for exploring the city and for appearing random. Most people didn't know who he was, but when someone did figure out who he was they had many questions. Normally he didn't mind that, but he just wanted to explore today and think a few things through. With his stomach rumbling for food he grabbed his wallet, keys, and cell phone (in case Cole called), and headed out of the door into the beautiful sunlight of the day.

He went to his regular deli and with a bagel and cream cheese he headed back out. He was amazed at how beautiful the city actually was. He took a tour of Alcatraz and played tourist at Fisherman's Warf and Pier 39. He had taken the boat to look at the bay and had even walked a little on the Golden Gate Bridge. He even allowed himself to step foot in FAO Schwartz. That was a little more difficult for him because of the families that were walking around inside the famous toy store. He and Piper had wanted kids, but for some reason not even the doctors could explain they hadn't been able to. 

It was about thirty minutes before he had to head back to his apartment that he had finally found what he had been seeking. It was beautiful. Made out of gray stone with large French mahogany doors. There were beautiful stain-glassed windows depicting different scenes from the Bible. He opened one of the heavy doors with it's black wrought-iron ring handle and walked in. The floor was also made up of the rich mahogany wood as were the pews. He walked forward entranced with the altar before him. On either side of the altar it was flanked with two mahogany doors that resembled the ones leading into the church. The steps leading up to it were in a rich crimson carpet that was soft to the touch. It also was marked with tears of those who had sought solace from it. The pulpit was made up of the mahogany, but in the center of the wood was the golden carving of Luke 22:19, "Do this in remembrance of me." the command that Jesus had given his disciples during the Last Supper. Behind the pulpit was a full baptismal. Which shocked Leo because he thought he had entered a Catholic Church, but a baptismal like the one before him were usually only found in Baptist churches.

Not that it made much difference to him. It was the church that he had found appealing. It was where he would go to seek solace like those before him when his memories were pounding at the back of his brain begging to be released. It was where he would go when he couldn't find sleep or peace. It was where he would go when he needed something that wasn't his usual surroundings. It was perfect for what he had been looking for. Amazingly it was also a church that he had back in New York. He wasn't looking for one, but months after Piper's disappearance he had been walking around and found it. From then on out he had gone there when he needed a rest and now he had found one here as well. Something akin to peace settled inside him and he felt better about living here then he ever had before.

He sat down in the first pew for a moment when the side door on his right opened up. A man who looked to be a football player with broad shoulders, buzz-cut blonde hair, and wearing jeans and a Dallas Cowboy jersey walked out. The man looked a little startled to see Leo sitting there, but he recovered quickly. "Good afternoon. I'm Pastor Shawn Jeffries. Welcome to North Pier Baptist Church." the man greeted holding his hand out to Leo. Leo took it and shook it noting that it was a firm handshake which was something Leo had always preferred. He also noticed the slight southern accent that Shawn had. "Nice to meet you, I'm Leo Wyatt." Leo responded. The man nodded for a moment, "We don't get many visitors on Saturday afternoons, but I'm glad that you're here. We're open twenty-four hours a day. If you need anything my office is through that door and the second one on the left." Shawn told him. Leo smiled, "Thank-you. I really do appreciate it." The man nodded again, "Well I'm on my way out, but it was very nice to meet you Mr. Wyatt. I hope I see you again." he said. "I'm sure you will." Leo replied. Shawn gave him a smile and then walked down the center aisle then out the door.

Leo looked down at his watch and noticed that he had spent much longer in the church then had planned and would have to catch a cab to make it to his apartment on time. He walked out of the church smiling at the treasure he had found. He caught a cab quickly and made it to his apartment in less than ten minutes. He changed out of his clothes into his khaki pants, white shirt, and brown leather jacket. Noting that no one had called him all day he locked the door behind him and walked back out of his apartment building.

~*~

Heather awoke startled and had to take in deep gulping breaths to get herself calmed down. She looked at her clock and noticed she still had five more minutes of sleep before she had to get up. Not that she would be able to get back to sleep if she had all the time in the world anyway. She had another weird dream and although that wasn't very unusual she was starting to get sick of it. Ever since her accident nearly a year and a half ago she had been having the weird dreams. She hardly ever recognized the people in her dream unless it was Dan, Haley, or someone she had met that day. Which would explain why Leo Wyatt had popped up in this dream.

When her breathing had calmed down she got out of her bed. She put out her work clothes and then decided to take a quick shower. It was dark by the time that she made it out of her apartment. She decided to grab a cab and fifteen minutes later was on the steps at Bennett Hospital. As she was walking up Dan was walking down. "Evening." he greeted her and then leaned down for a kiss. She leaned up and enjoyed the moment. "I'm glad this is your last night on evening shift." he told her. She gave him a huge smile, "I'm glad too, but I'm running late." He laughed, "I think you're boss will understand." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then walked into the front door of the hospital. She heard screaming coming from one of the rooms on the second floor. It was going to be a long night.

~*~

End of Part II

*Author's Notes: There is no Baptist Church such as the one I described in San Francisco. I made it up. No, this isn't a religious fic, but I enjoy the thought of a weary person finding peace in a quiet church. 

*Author's Notes 2: If you would like an email to know when I update this story just tell me you're email in your review. It worked really well with Life's Grace, so I'm going to offer it for this story as well. :)


	4. Part III

Part III

~*~*~*~

"He believed in a door. He must find that door.

The door was the way to...to...

The Door Was The Way.

Good.

Capital letters were always the best way of dealing with things you didn't have a good answer to." - Douglas Adams, Hitchhiker's Guide

~*~*~*~

Leo stood and waited for Lillian to open the door. He made it to her apartment on time. Slowly the door opened to reveal Lillian in a beautiful black gown that had a halter top that led to a deep 'v'. Her hair which always reminded Leo of spun gold was in an up-do. She was looking beautiful as always. She took in his silence and smiled at the compliment. She wanted to look good tonight. Leo had been a little distracted as of late and she wanted all his attention to fall on her. "You look beautiful." Leo swore. She smiled at the compliment and took the red roses that he had in his hand. "Thank-you." she whispered and her smile deepened. "Why don't you come in while I put these in water?" she suggested.

He followed her in. Although Lillian was only twenty-five it would be hard to tell it from her actions and apartment. The apartment was elegantly furnished with creams, browns, and hints of sage. The chairs were masterfully put together and her sofa was overstuffed and comfortable. Leo had never been into her bedroom so he didn't know what it looked like, but he guessed that it was just as beautiful as the outer rooms. "Are you ready?" she asked from behind him. He nodded and took her arm leading her out of her apartment. "So where are we going?" Lillian asked as they got into the elevator. "I thought we would go to Catherine's." Leo told her. "Wonderful." she proclaimed. Catherine's was her favorite restaurant. It served wonderful food and in a very romantic atmosphere. Something that she would like for Leo to be in.

When they got there it was packed, but Leo being the gentleman he was had already been prepared for that. They went to the bar until their table was ready. Leo never drank, but Lillian enjoyed a glass of wine now and then. Leo went to get her a drink and she sat at one of the small tables that was un-occupied. She was looking at Leo and admiring how beautiful he looked in a black suite when something tapped her shoulder. She twirled around to see Dan and Heather behind her. She smiled at them, "What are you two doing here?" she asked giving Dan a hug. "It's Heather's day off and last night was her last night on the night shift so we thought we would come here and celebrate." Dan told her. "How are you doing Heather?" Lillian asked her and the two women hugged. Lillian liked Heather. She was nice, quiet, and had something about her that drew people to her. "I'm doing just fine. You look beautiful. Are you on a date?"

Lillian thanked her for the compliment, "Yes I am on a date, in fact here he comes now." It took everything Leo had not to spill the glass of wine onto Lillian when he saw Heather. "Hello." he greeted with surprise evident. Lillian thanked him for the drink and took a sip of the wine. "Nice to meet you again Leo." Dan said holding out his hand. "Nice to see you again as well." Leo replied shaking his hand. "It's nice to see you again too Ms. Price." Heather gave a little laugh that clutched at Leo's heart, "It is nice to see you as well Mr. Wyatt." "So what brings you here?" Leo asked. "It's my day off and we thought we would celebrate my last night on the night shift." Heather told him. She couldn't believe how comfortable she felt around him. This was the second time it felt like they were the only two people in the room. She hoped it wouldn't become a habit. "That's how it was..." Leo stopped his sentence, and then recovered with, "How it should be. I believe Sunday's should always be left for rest." He was about to say that was how it was when she owned P3 glad that he was able to stop himself.

"My sentiments exactly Mr. Wyatt." Heather responded wondering what he originally was going to say. Before anything could go further the Hostess showed up and escorted Lillian and Leo to their table. "You and Heather seem chummy." Lillian remarked. That was probably the only downside of Lillian's personality. She was extremely jealous. Piper use to be very jealous as well, but he didn't mind that because he felt the same way about her. However, he didn't feel that way about Lillian and so it just came off as un-attractive. "She just reminds me of someone and I'm trying to figure out who." Leo told her. Lillian seemed to buy that and Leo was grateful.

The evening had not ended how Lillian had planned, but Leo didn't care. He wasn't ready to be intimate with her and that was the bottom line. It wasn't that she wasn't beautiful, because she was, extremely so. However, she wasn't Piper and that was what kept Leo from really moving on. He knew mentally that he had to let Piper go, but he just couldn't. Something inside of him screamed out that if he gave up he would be a fool. Then he met Heather Price. A woman who could very well be Piper. She looked like her, sounded like her, and remarkably smelled like her. With every ounce of his being Leo prayed that Heather was in fact Piper. If she wasn't then Leo didn't know what he was going to do. If someone went through all the trouble of erasing her memory and convincing her she was someone else then it was probably someone that Leo didn't want to mess with. Of course if someone did do just that then there was going to be hell to pay! 

~*~

Heather's date hadn't ended the way she wanted either. Instead of consummating their relationship (which is what Heather had been hoping for by going to Catherine's) they made out for a few minutes in front of her apartment door. She was glad that Haley wasn't home when she got there. She did not need her sister's meddling in an already strained situation. Besides, Heather was already frustrated with herself. At dinner it took everything she had not to let her mind wander to Leo Wyatt. She tried berating herself for having one of the most gorgeous guys in front of her and only being able to think of Leo Wyatt, but that didn't work. Luckily dinner didn't last that long.

So with sleep tempting her, Heather got into bed and fell asleep quickly. Instead of her usual dreams she had a good one. A sexual one. One that involved Leo Wyatt. She was wearing a brown slip dress. He hair was a little shorter and she was looking at something. Warm, strong arms slid around her waist and a warm voice caressed her neck, "You look beautiful." he whispered and then soft lips kissed her neck. She was entranced and felt goose-bumps travel her skin with anticipation. "Welcome Home." she told him. He let out a soft laugh and turned her around to face him. She was so in love with this man that sometimes it hurt. She wrapped her arms and legs around his body and he carried her to the bed.

Heather woke up in the most agreeable mood until she realized that it was Leo Wyatt she had dreamed about and not Dan. Her boyfriend. Her boss. With a fraction of frustration she got out of bed. Still it was a very good dream and who needed to know besides her?

~*~

Monday found Leo irritable, but he tried to hide it. He hadn't heard from Cole all weekend and he knew that he had pissed Lillian off. Some how this didn't seem to be his week. "Prue Halliwell." Aviva announced into the intercom. Leo picked up, "Hey Prue." he greeted. Despite being in a fowl mood he was happy to hear from her. "I just wanted to touch base with you. I know how busy you get. My plane arrives on Friday at 5:06 pm on flight 1771." Prue told him. Leo laughed. She knew him very well, "I will write it down and give it to my assistant." Leo promised. Prue laughed, "Don't worry. I already gave her the information and told her to tell you every day and every other hour on Friday." Leo laughed, "You know me too well." 

Prue had put him in a better mood than what he was in when he had gotten to work, but he was still feeling a little frustrated. He looked at his clock and realized that it was nearing lunch time. He stood up and stretched for a moment and left his office to find Darryl. Darryl was in his office looking at the figures that Leo had done on Friday evening. He looked up when he heard Leo come in. "Hey what are you up to?" Leo asked. "I'm going over the figures. It looks very promising." Darryl told him. Leo smiled, "Are you excited about it?" Darryl laughed, "Yes. So what's up?" "I'm going to take an early lunch. I just wanted to let you know." Leo explained. "Okay. I have a lunch with Sheila so I might be a little later than usual." Darryl told him. "Okay. Well tell her thanks again for Saturday night and have a nice lunch." Leo told him and left. He saw Aviva, "I'm going to lunch early. Feel free to go whenever you feel like it." he told her. 

Aviva nodded her head. Working for Leo Wyatt was interesting. When she first found out she had gotten the job she was surprised. Most President and CEO's of companies usually have older and wiser assistants, but Leo had personally called her to tell her she had the job. She had thought at the time that perhaps he was a less than stellar guy and would try to sleep with her. That was put to rest her first day. It was only last week that she finally had worked up the nerve to ask him why he had chosen her. He told her because some one had taken a chance on him when he was her age and he wanted to do the same for her. That jumped her already high esteem of her boss. She became more protective of him and found herself just as worried as Darryl about him. She shook her head out of her revive and went back to her desk.

When Leo came back nearly an hour later there was a message on his desk telling him that Cole Turner had called. For a moment there it seemed as though his heart had stopped beating. He looked up and made sure that his door was closed and then went to lock it to make sure. He didn't want to be disturbed at all. He dialed Cole's number, "Turner" Cole said on the second ring. "It's me." Leo told him. "You know at first I thought you were crazy. I couldn't figure out why you wanted me to check this girl out. She was born on July 15, 1973. Her parents died when she was six leaving her and her younger sister, Haley Price age four, to live with an aunt and uncle. Nothing remarkable about school. Although she did graduate in 1996 with a BA in English. She shares an apartment with her sister, however, there was something about a year and a half ago. She was in a major car accident and was treated at San Francisco Memorial. Until she was transferred to Bennett Hospital for amnesia. However, she didn't suffer from it for more than two weeks. However, she went back to school to study nursing and is now employed at Bennett Hospital."

Leo didn't know what to say he was looking for something dodgy. "Now. Like I said before I wondered why you asked me to look into her. That was until I saw a group photo from her work." Cole told him. Cole himself had been shocked when he saw the photo. She looked a lot like Piper. One glance at her and he would have sworn that she WAS Piper. He couldn't imagine the shock of seeing this person that Leo must have had. And since he was the agent working on Piper's disappearance he knew how hard it was on Leo. Which was why he was about to offer what he was offering, "Look. I can't promise anything Leo, but I'll look deeper into it. This is just surface stuff. Things that could be planted. By someone smart and with money, mind you, but it could still be covered up. I will look deeper into it." Cole promised.

Leo felt a little relief. "Thank-you Cole. Are you going to tell Phoebe?" he asked. "No. I won't tell her until I get more. I'm still going to place blame on you if this blows up and I get in trouble, but I won't tell her." Cole told him. "Thanks." Leo said. "There is one small problem. They are putting me out on assignment so I don't know when I'll get a chance to look further, but I promise I will." Leo nodded his head, "I owe you big time Cole." Cole laughed, "You do, but I think it will be worth it." Leo laughed at that, "I hope so. I'll talk to you later." "See ya." Cole said and hung up the phone.

Leo hung up the phone and sat back in his chair. At least he wasn't insane. She did look like Piper. Unfortunately the whole thing gave him hope. Hope that he had the two years prior. To be honest hope that he hadn't given up on yet. He suddenly felt hot and claustrophobic. He needed to get out of the office. He grabbed his suite jacket and left. Aviva was outside at her desk. "Tell Darryl if he needs me I can be reached on my cell phone. I don't know if I will be back in the office today." he told her. She nodded and he left. He had to get out of here fast.

Just as the elevator doors opened Darryl stepped off. "What's going on?" Darryl asked the minute he saw Leo's face. "I have to get out of here." Leo told him. "What's going on?" Darryl demanded. "Look I don't want to talk about it I just need to get out of here." Leo told him desperate to leave the building. "I'm coming with you." Darryl told him that didn't allow for argument. Leo nodded his head and got into the elevator with Darryl. They made out of the building in silence. "Where do you want to go?" Darryl asked. "I don't know." Leo said. 

They ended up going to a cafe near Leo's apartment. They sat in the outside away from the other patrons. "Now what is going on?" Darryl asked when the waitress returned with their drinks and the promise she wouldn't come back until Darryl asked for her. Leo looked at his friend and partner and then back at his shoes. Finally after a few seconds he spoke, "Do you remember last Thursday night when I went to that benefit?" Leo asked. Darryl nodded his head, "That was where you met Lillian's brother. The doctor." Leo nodded his head, "Well he had a girlfriend. Has a girlfriend. Her name is Heather Price. And.... um....she," Leo took a huge breath, "she looks remarkably like Piper. To the point where if I were to stand up in court I would swear it was her." Darryl started to say something and then stopped. This was not what he had thought was the problem when he found his friend hyperventilating. 

Leo continued, "Now I know you might think I'm mistaken. I called Cole that night and had him do a background check. He called me today with the information. He saw a picture of her and has promised me that he will look more into it..."Leo trailed off. He was caught in limbo. His heart racing with the possibility that Piper was there, alive, and she would be with him once again. The other half was terrified beyond recognition that she wasn't Piper and what he didn't know how he was going to handle the news of that.

Darryl continued to look at his friend and not for the first time felt his heart breaking at the anguish that was etched into Leo's features. Darryl couldn't comprehend how one man could take so much. He might have dismissed Leo's claim at first, but if Cole saw it then this woman could possibly be Piper. That was the moment that it struck Darryl why Leo needed to get out. To breathe. This was the pinnacle of hope. Could this woman possibly be Piper Halliwell? His wife, the woman he loved beyond any other? Darryl wasn't sure what to say to his friend, but he knew Leo was expecting an answer.

"I don't know what to say Leo. I really don't, but you have my full support in whatever it is you need to do. I'll back you up 100%. You are my friend and I am here for whatever you may need." Darryl swore. Leo looked at him and nodded his head. This was why Darryl was his best friend and partner in business. "Thank-you." Leo told him. The two friends shared a moment of pain and hope at what this could mean for all.

~*~

"Yes, can I please speak to Dr. Bennett." Leo said into the phone. He and Darryl had discussed the situation and both were in agreement on everything. Although part of the reason that Leo was investing the money into the hospital was because of Heather, a larger part was because Leo genuinely liked Dan and knew that investing in the hospital was a good idea. Tomorrow Prue was flying in and he wanted to set up an appoint to look over the hospital and logistics sometime next week when he knew he would have some time. "This is Dr. Bennett." Dan said. "Hi Dan. This is Leo Wyatt. I was wondering if I could set up an appointment with you to look over the hospital and get the figures that I'll need?" "Oh. Well I have next Wednesday free at three o' clock if you would like to meet then?" Dan suggested. "Sounds fine. I'll see you next Wednesday at three." Leo repeated. "Thanks." Dan said. "You're welcome." Leo said and hung up the phone.

He needed Cole's sister, Paige Montana's, help. Her and her husband, Richard, were both psychologists in upstate New York. He had always been impressed with Paige. She was smart, sarcastic, and very kind. If he could persuade her he wanted her to come to San Francisco so that she could take a look at Bennett Hospital for him. However, when he called her number it said disconnected. Only one thing to do. He was going to have to call his sister.

"Hello?" Phoebe greeted. "Hey Phoebe it's me." Leo answered. "Leo? What's going on?" her voiced filled with concern. "I just tried to call Paige and it said that the phone was disconnected." Leo told her. "Paige?" "Yeah. I'm looking to invest in a mental hospital and I was hoping to get her help doing some of the research." Leo explained. "Oh. Well she moved to San Diego about a month after you left. Her and Richard are separating and she wanted to go somewhere far away from him." Phoebe divulged. "Oh. Do you have her number?" He always thought her and Richard had made a good couple. Of course he knew things could change, but it was just surprising. "Here it is... 818-555-9890. Is that all you needed?" "Yes it is. Thank-you." "Okay. Well I'll talk to you later." Phoebe said. "Bye." he told her and listened as Phoebe hung up the phone.

Leo dialed Paige's number. "Hello?" Paige greeted. "Hi. Paige. This is Leo Wyatt, you're brother's brother-in-law." Leo reminded her. "Oh Leo. What makes you call this number?" Paige inquired. "I was actually in need of your expertise. I am looking to invest in a mental hospital here. Bennett Hospital as a matter of fact and I was hoping you could help me with looking it over and seeing if it is a good investment." Leo explained. "Oh. I don't see why not. When would you need me?" Leo looked at his calendar. "How about the week after next Thursday which would make it March 24th?" he suggested. There was some shuffling on the other end for a moment. "Looks fine to me." Paige told him. "Perfect. I'll fly you up here and you can stay at my place or you can spend the night in a hotel." Leo offered. "I'll save you a penny. I can crash at you're place." Leo laughed, "It's settled then. I'll have my secretary call you with the information." "Okay. Well you have a nice night." Paige instructed. "You too." he told her and they both hung up.

~*~

End of Part III.


	5. Part IV

Part IV

~*~*~*~

"After silence that which comes nearest to expressing the inexpressable is music." – Aldous Huxley (1894-1963) Music at Night, 1931

~*~*~*~

Leo waved to Prue as he stepped out of his limo. He felt Prue deserved the best and picking her up in a limo was the best. She was wearing dark jeans and a light pink sweater. Her hair had grown longer and she seemed shorter for some reason, but it was good to see her all the same. "Hey stranger!" she greeted giving Leo a hug. Leo hugged her back with as much enthusiasm. "It's good to see you. Have you eaten anything?" he asked as the driver took Prue's bag. Then with the door opened Prue got in first then Leo and the driver shut the door. "Not since lunch actually." Prue replied. Leo smiled, "Then we shall have an early dinner." Leo rolled down the window between himself and the driver, "We would like to go to Lions." The driver nodded his head and Leo rolled the window back up. 

"Wow, a girl could get used to this you know. First a limo and now Lions." Prue quipped. "Nothing but the best for my guest." Leo told her smiling. Prue took a good look at her brother-in-law. He looked good. Better than he had in a long time. He was still wearing black suites, but she wasn't going to comment. She did a lot of mourning after Bane had died and Piper disappeared. When Sheila called her to invite her to the party she wasn't sure if she wanted to come, but the thought of seeing Sheila, Darryl, and Leo again really appealed to her. She had forgotten how much they had been a part of her life. Especially Leo. Piper and her were always close and once Leo had entered the picture you didn't have Piper without Leo.

Leo looked at her and she smiled, "You're looking good Leo. You really are." Prue told him honestly. He blushed, "Thanks. And I will same the same for you. I like you're hair long." She laughed, "I know." Leo laughed too. He couldn't believe how much he had missed her. 

When Prue walked into Leo's apartment pleasantly stuffed she was stunned at what she saw. The door on the outside would have never prepared a person for what was inside. The floor was made of beautiful marble with pale pink veins running through it. The wall in the entry way was a beautiful soft cream. What would be considered the living room was also made up of the marble but with a beautiful Persian rug sitting under the cream couch, love seat, and chair. The kitchen protruded into the living room with a rounded edge white separator. The separator was made of wood as were the white columns that led into the open kitchen. The counters were beautifully pale and the refrigerator and cabinets were all made of the beautiful pale wood as the columns.

"I should have known you would have an apartment this gorgeous." she told him. He let out a small laugh, "I was originally thinking of buying a house, but with just me it didn't seem right." Leo told her taking her luggage past where she was standing. "If you will please follow me I'll show you to your room." he said and she followed him looking at some of the familiar paintings and pictures that had hung in his and Piper's home years before. 

She suddenly knew what it felt like to be a princess when she entered her room. Her room was beautifully light with pale yellow painted walls and dark wooden floors. The floor was also covered with beautiful rugs that lay beside the huge canopy bed and in front of it. The windows were facing the bed which had a beautiful cream/gold comforter on it with big, wide, fluffy pillows on it. There was an oak night stand with a crystal lamp on it. Next to the entrance of the bathroom was a matching dresser with a picture of Piper and Prue on it. "I hope you enjoy it. I made sure the maid got this one clean. I want you to relax and have fun while you're here." Leo told her. "I believe I will." she told him. "Well I leave you to un-pack. Then I can give you the grand tour." Leo told her and then left. 

When the door closed she walked over to the dresser and looked at the picture of her and her sister. They were sitting on her old couch in New York and Piper was sitting on her sister's lap with her arms around Prue's neck and they were smiling. Prue suddenly missed Piper very much. They were only a year and a half apart and so she had never known a time without her there. She couldn't imagine what Leo must be going through. Bane's death was easier to get over than Piper's. Because although they never figured out who killed Bane (though that did weigh on her mind from time to time) he was dead. There was no hope there. There was hope with Piper. After a year and a half of not finding Piper, Prue gave up. She couldn't take it anymore and moved to Texas. The last place she thought she would ever be. However, it seemed to suite her just fine. She was enjoying her life as much as possible and she was happy. She only hoped that for Leo.

~*~

It was sometime after midnight when Leo gave up the fight. He couldn't get to sleep. Memories of when Piper was around were haunting him. As much as he loved Prue she always brought with her memories of Piper. He assumed he did the same for her. His bed had become a heater and his sheets were scratchy. He needed to get out of the apartment.

He made sure the door was locked and a small note on the door in case Prue woke up and needed him for something. He called a cab not wanting to take his chances with the San Francisco night life. In no time at all he was standing in front of North Pointe Baptist Church. It seemed much more ominous without the brilliant light of day. Still the big mahogany doors opened and allowed him entrance. It was darker, but beautifully lit with the chandeliers hanging above.

He walked down the center aisle and made it to the altar. He stepped past the pulpit to the left side and sat down on the crimson steps. He sat there for some time looking out at the pews that held no one but the air around them. He felt lost and confused and the soulless pews offered him no support. The first time he had stepped foot in a church in over fourteen years was when Piper had disappeared. His parents, Natalie and Rick Wyatt, and his younger brother, Nathan, were all killed in a car accident four days after he graduated from high school. He was so angry with God for leaving him and Phoebe alone that he never entered a church until Piper disappeared.

Slowly but surely over the course he had been making his peace with God. It had been out of his love for Piper that had caused him to do so. Piper who had lost her mother, Patty, and her grams, Penny, in a boating incident. Penny had been suffering from cancer and wanted to see the ocean for the last time. So, Patty, an extremely wonderful sailor took her out on the water. A freak storm had blown up on the coast and the two were lost at sea. Piper and Prue had gotten through it. Prue turned her grief into anger and Piper turned it into acceptance. She had finally come to the conclusion that everything happened for a reason. She had even proposed that the reason her mother and grandmother died was so that she would be there for him.

Although he dismissed it when she first said it he gave it more merit now. He sometimes held out hope that the reason God had allowed Piper to be taken was so that Leo would come back to him. Most of the time he just thought of it as fanciful thinking in the middle of the night where the harsh light of day couldn't expose all the holes.

Leo sat there for a few more moments. He then stood up and left the church. He wasn't sure how much it helped to come there, but he felt better. Even though Piper was still hounding his memory at least it was helping him. 

~*~

Prue woke up Saturday morning to the smell of waffles. She had heard about Saturday mornings in the Wyatt household. Piper had told her it was the only thing Leo would cook. It was one of their special things that they did. Leo would get up early cook her waffles and then wake her up with breakfast in bed. Prue had always wondered what the waffles tasted like since Leo refused to cook them for anyone else. Never mind that it had taken Piper well over a year to convince him to make them for her. Prue got up and slipped on a robe and walked out. 

"Good morning." she said. Leo jumped, "Morning. I'm not used to anyone being here. I thought you might like some breakfast." Leo told her. Prue laughed, "Are these the famous Leo Wyatt waffles?" she teased. "Yes, they are. Tell no one." Prue laughed again, "Well I feel really honored now." "So did you have a nice sleep?" he asked as he placed a plate in front of her with other condiments for her waffles. "I slept wonderfully actually." she exclaimed while helping herself to peanut butter, syrup, and the fresh strawberries. "I'm glad. I thought maybe we could do some sight-seeing today before the party." Prue nodded while chewing her breakfast. When she had swallowed she answered, "Sounds good. Sheila wanted me to come by a little early to catch up." Leo nodded his head.

"So how's working going?" Leo asked as he put in some waffles into his mouth. "It's going pretty well. I have taken up forensic photography." Prue told him around the waffles. "What brought that on?" Prue smiled, "Well it wasn't something I was looking to do. On a case the guy that was suppose to come out got in a minor car accident and so I volunteered. Next thing I know I'm being called out on many cases." Prue enlightened. "Impressive." Leo observed. "So what are you up to?" Prue threw back at him. Leo laughed, "Same old same old. We might be going into business with Jason Dean, but nothing conclusive." reported. "Jason Dean? As in Phoebe's ex?" "One in the same." Leo answered. "Does she know?" Leo nodded, "She does, and as I reminded her that even if she broke up with him that I was still going to do business with him. He's a good guy and a great person to have in your corner financially speaking." Leo declared. "Well there you go." Prue stated. 

After breakfast the two parted to get ready for the day. Almost an hour later they met up in the living room, "You ready?" he asked over his shoulders, "Yeah. All set." she replied. "I forgot my watch, hold on a sec." he explained while walking back to his bedroom. The door knocked and Leo called out for Prue to get it. Prue opened the door and took in the beautiful blonde standing in front of her. She was dressed in black pants and a cream shirt. "Hi? This is Leo Wyatt's apartment correct?" she asked. Prue looked at her for a moment and then answered, "Yes it is. Please come in." she told her. The blonde followed Prue into the apartment, shutting the door behind her. "I'm Lillian Bennett by the way." Lillian said introducing herself. "Prue Halliwell." Prue replied and held out her hand. Lillian shook her hand, but before she could say anything Leo walked back into the living room, "Lillian?" he squawked. 

"Hello Leo. Sorry to interrupt, but I came by on my way to my father's office to let you know I wouldn't make it tonight. My father has asked me to accompany him to Washington for the week." she explained. "You didn't interrupt. Lillian this is Piper's sister, Prue Halliwell. Prue this is Lillian." he looked between the two women as they shook hands. "It's nice to meet you. I forgot that Leo was having company this weekend." "It's nice to meet you too. I was actually looking forward to meeting you." Prue told her. Lillian laughed, "Well perhaps some other time. I really do need to get going." Lillian moved to the front door and Leo followed her out. 

"So that's Prue?" Lillian asked when Leo shut the door. Leo nodded his head, "So you're father's taking you to Washington? That's wonderful." He was trying to get off the subject of Prue. Lillian smiled, "Yes it is. I was just so excited that he decided to finally take me that I wanted to tell you in person." her voice was filling with excitement and it was catching Leo in it's grasp. "No, that's wonderful. I know how much this means to you. I'm very happy for you." Leo assured her. Lillian leaned in and gave Leo a hug, Leo held her tight, "I've really got to get going. Tell Sheila I'm sorry." Leo nodded his head, "Have a wonderful time." he commanded her. She laughed, "You too. I'll miss you." she kissed him and then punched the button for the elevator. "I'll miss you too." Leo told her. The elevator opened up and Lillian got in. They waved to each other once more and then the elevator doors shut and Leo walked back to his apartment.

"So that's Lillian?" Prue asked when Leo walked in. "Yeah." Leo clipped. "She's beautiful. She seems smart and nice." Prue told him. Leo looked at her not sure what she really thought. "She is wonderful." Leo disclosed. "Are you happy with her?" Prue quizzed. Leo cocked his head, "I'm as happy as can be expected." Prue nodded her head. Leo led her out of his apartment and locked the door behind him. "Prue. She won't take Piper's place you know that right? I will never love anyone as much as I love your sister." Leo promised. Prue sighed for a moment, "I know that. I guess I wasn't prepared for it. I'm sorry. She really does seem like a good match for you." "Don't apologize. I really do understand. Now, let's get out there and have some fun." Prue laughed thinking how wonderful and dorky Leo could be.

~*~

Heather stepped out of Bennett Hospital. It had been a long day starting at six am. She had come early to help Dr. Edwards out. She had thought about taking a cab, but with the night so beautiful and calm she decided to take advantage of it. Evenings had always been her favorite time of day. The blues of the sky with the mixing of pink and orange always appealed to her. She made her way through the city and was getting ready to head home when she saw Leo Wyatt walking with a beautiful woman. They were passing North Pointe Baptist Church and seemed very comfortable with each other.

She had to laugh at what Leo was wearing, but the black haired raven was very beautiful and stylish. She wondered if Lillian knew who the woman was. They weren't holding hands, but that didn't mean anything. She shook her head then, what did it matter? This was probably just an old friend of his. Leo had never appeared as the cheating type. She watched them as he opened to door of the church and the two slipped inside. Then Heather continued her walk back to the apartment.

When she did get home she noticed that Haley was no where to be found. It irked her to no end not to know where her sister was. She knew she had a job as a receptionist at Harold Morton Industries, but beyond that her sister was elusive. She went and checked the messages. "Hi Heather it's me. I'm going to be out all evening. We need to get together soon." Haley said and then there was a beep signaling next message, "Heather it's me Dan. I'm taking Lillian to the airport today. I won't be at the hospital until tonight. Call me so we can do something." Dan told her. She nodded her head then it beeped again, "Phoenix it's Mason. Call me." a male voice said. Then there was double beep which signaled the end of the messages. 

It wasn't the first time that the last message had appeared, but neither her nor Haley could ever figure out who the guy was. They just shook it off as weird occurrences and went on with their lives. She decided to call Dan and found that he hadn't turned on his cell phone. She looked around her apartment and wondered what everyone else was doing on a Saturday night. It annoyed her sometimes that she didn't have many friends. She decided that she would take a long bath and relax tonight. Perhaps even read a book. She was willing to try anything to get the vision of Leo Wyatt with the other woman out of her mind.

~*~

"Oh Prue!!!" Sheila exclaimed. Prue smiled and laughed hugging her dear friend. "You look wonderful!" Prue exclaimed when she got the chance to look at her friend. "So do you!" Sheila declared. Sheila herself was in a wrap around skirt with warm colors and a red sleeveless shirt. Prue was wearing an ankle length black skirt with an emerald green camisole shirt. "Come on in here. Darryl's in the kitchen I know he would love to see you." Sheila directed Prue and then turned to greet Prue's companion. "Leo! Wonderful to have you here." she greeted smiling and laughing. Leo gave her a hug. "It's always good to see you Sheila. Thank-you for inviting me." he told her and gave her a bouquet of mixed flowers. "Get on in here." Sheila commanded laughing and shut the door.

When everyone had become wonderfully stuffed on Sheila's wonderful cooking Darryl stood up. He tapped his knife on the glass. "Everyone we, Sheila and I, have an announcement. We would like all of you to know that Sheila is pregnant." Darryl announced with a smile that wouldn't stop. Everyone clapped and hugged the couple. Leo was extremely glad for his friends. They deserved it. Darryl even promised that Leo would be called, "Uncle Leo".

The party was in full swing and Prue and Sheila had found a small quiet corner to talk. "He what?" Sheila exclaimed. "He took me to see North Pointe Baptist Church. Some church that he had found while walking one day." Prue repeated. She couldn't believe it that Leo had shown her the church. She knew how he felt about God and religion in general since she held such same beliefs, but something was changing in him. Sheila who had expressed concern numerous times over Leo was filling with hope. "That's wonderful. I was hoping he would find a refuge." she expressed to Prue truly happy at the piece of news. Prue nodded her head in agreement, "It makes me wonder if I'll ever step foot in one. I mean of my own free will." Prue confessed. Sheila cocked her head with sympathy and then took Prue into her arms. "You will someday sweetie. I know that this is terrible for you, but someday, when you're ready you will. I have complete faith that you will." Sheila whispered into her ear.

Prue, who hadn't cried in a long time, could feel the lump in her throat. She tried to swallow it, but when that didn't help she took solace in her friend's arms. She really did miss these people. However, they were playing havoc with the emotions that she had worked so very hard to conceal. 

A long time later the party ended and Leo and Prue were on their way back to Leo's apartment. "So have you talked to Phoebe lately?" Prue asked. Leo turned to her and remembering last Saturday answered, "Yes I did. Woke me up at seven am last Saturday because someone had told her about Lillian." Leo told her. Prue laughed, "I forgot I told her that. I had called to get a recipe for some dish that Piper used to make and we got talking about everything that was going on." "I didn't think it was very funny at seven am." Leo deadpanned. Prue laughed again, "I was just wondering how she was doing since Cole was gone?" Leo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I talked to her for a few minutes to get Paige's number, but she seemed fine."

The cab stopped at the apartment and Leo paid while Prue got out. "Paige? How's she doing?" Prue asked when they were in the elevator. "She seemed fine when I talked to her. She'll be up here in a couple of weeks to help me with that hospital I plan on investing in." Leo told her. "Why don't you invite Phoebe? I mean if Cole still isn't back. I know that she would really like to see you." Prue urged. Leo gave her a quizzical look, "Okay?" Prue just smiled. "Just do it." Leo shook his head wondering what Prue was up to. Scratch that what Prue and Phoebe were up to. She had a conspiratorial look in her eye and Leo suddenly didn't feel very safe. "I'll call her in the morning." Leo told her. Prue perked up and then stepped into the unlocked door, "I'll see you in the morning." Prue then walked off leaving Leo even more suspicious.

Finally he locked his door and walked back to his bedroom. He had no idea what Prue was up to. 

~*~

End of Part IV


	6. Part V

Part V

~*~*~

"Joy is love exalted, peace is love in repose; long-suffering is love enduring; gentleness is love in society; goodness is love in action; faith is love on the battlefield; meekness is love in school; and temperance is love in training." -Dwight L. Moody

~*~*~

On Monday Leo had taken Prue's suggestion and called his sister. "Hello?" she answered. "Phoebe it's me." he told her. "Hey you. What are you doing calling me on a Monday?" she quizzed. "Someone suggested that I call you and I agreed." he answered vaguely. Luckily Phoebe laughed, "How was Prue?" Leo let out a little chuckle, "She was fine. However, I wanted to tell you that Paige is going to be here next Thursday and I was wondering if you would like to be here to see her?" There was a moment pause, "Do you really trust me to be away from P3?" Phoebe finally asked. Leo shook his head knowing that his sister wouldn't see it, "Yes. I trust you. And it was never an issue of trust. You know how I feel about P3." Leo admonished. "I know. I would love to come out there. Especially if you'll be paying for my plane ticket." "Consider it done. I'll get the plane ticket and have it sent to you." Leo told her and could practically hear the smirk, "Thanks bro." "You're welcome sis. See you on the twenty-third." "Bye." she said. 

That was Monday it was now Wednesday. Prue had left on Sunday. Leo had thought that perhaps it was going to take a while to get used to the quiet again, but it didn't. In fact, he was scared to admit, he was starting to enjoying the silence. Darryl had had a grin on his face for the week so far. Not that Leo blamed him. He was extremely happy for his friend. Deep down there was jealousy, but not a bad jealousy. A sorrow for what wasn't and what could have been. However, he had pushed all true emotions aside to get ready for his meeting today with Dan.

He walked up the steps of 1329 Prescott street and was amazed by what he saw. The Victorian house lead no one to believe that inside it harbored those that were mentally unstable. The only thing that was different than any of the other homes was the small wooden sign that proclaimed it as Bennett Hospital. He opened the paned glass door and stepped inside. He walked to the only open area which was to his right. Straight ahead double doors had been installed as well as single door on the left of it. The open area consisted of a rounded dark gray desk. It's height was only a few inches shorter than himself. Behind the desk he could see light walls with inspirational framed photos and stacks of medical records. To the left of him behind the massive barrier was a glass door that led into another room.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked behind the desk. A woman with blonde hair stood up and was about his height, "I'm Leo Wyatt I have a meeting with Dr. Bennett." he informed the woman. He looked at her tag which read 'Edwards'. She gave him a short and not very pleasant smile, "Please sign in Mr. Wyatt. I'll be back in a second." she said in a rough staccato voice. Leo watched her as she opened the glass door. He turned around to see what else had been changed from the original architecture. He heard the glass door open and saw that Heather Price was following the Edwards woman.

"Mr. Wyatt!" Heather greeted when she saw him. "Ms. Price. This is a surprise." She smiled at him, "Yes, well, um, Dan, Dr. Bennett, isn't here. He flew in this morning to Phoenix, Arizona to look at a potential patient. If you don't mind I can give you the tour and then you can set up another appointment with him." she informed him. He could feel himself smiling, but couldn't stop the feeling, "I don't mind at all Ms. Price." she returned his smile and walked from behind the desk, "Well then please follow me." she directed. She really didn't need to tell him that. He was sure he would follow her anywhere like a lost puppy. She turned a key into the double doors and waited as Leo walked through before shutting the door and locking it with a key. Leo looked at the beautiful open area. It shone with lustrous light through the stained-glass windows. "Wow." he muttered.

Heather who was behind him smiled. She had thought the same thing when she first saw it. "It is beautiful isn't it?" He nodded and continued to look. "This is the activity area. Patients who are able spend time down here. The sunshine and the reinforcement of light helps." she told him. He nodded at her and wandered over to the door that lead to the front office. "That's to the front office. We usually don't open the glass doors. Too much of a risk." Leo nodded his head again. The light was hitting him at all the right angles making him looking like a angel. She shivered a little bit. "Why don't we continue on our way." she suggested. Leo followed her through another locked door into an open area that looked like at one time it was a kitchen.

"This is where the staff takes break. We also put the patients medication in here before the orderlies deliver it." Heather explained. Indeed the island was big and filled with trays and small cups. Everything was put away and it was clean. It looked to be the only normal thing in the house. Heather went and stood at another door. "This leads to the basement. Which was converted into an industrial kitchen as well as where we store the medication. Leo followed Heather down the well lit stairs. On his left were glass cases full of bottles. In front of him and to his right was the stainless steel kitchen. Heather let him wander through it until he had looked at everything he wanted. 

They walked back up the stairs to the lounge. On his right there was a set of stairs. "We usually only use those for emergencies." Heather explained and then led him back into the office. Once past there they went to the door next to the double glass ones. "This always remains locked." she informed him. He followed her up the stairs. He had been making mental notes and knew he was going to have a lot of questions to ask Paige. 

On the second floor were the rooms. "We only have ten people at one time. There were originally only three rooms on this floor, but with some modification we've made them into five. There are also four bathrooms that are connected with each room. She moved from the middle of the hallway to the only room on her right. The door had a huge plastic window as well as a slit in the door for food. "This is where the most severe patients are put. It's the largest of the five rooms. Right now there is no one in there, but that could change." Heather told him. "Right now everyone's down, but you are welcome to look through the windows to see the patients." Heather encouraged. 

Leo went down to the last door on the left. Inside was a girl around twenty years of reading a book. "That's Shelly. She is manic depressive. However, since being here nearly six months she has really improved. In fact she is one of the most delightful patients we have." Heather enlightened him. Leo just nodded and moved on. After he had peaked through the final door he had seen six of the patients. The man named, Harry Truman, or that was who he liked to be called, was the most interesting out of all of them. "It's really not funny, but you should see what happens when some calls out, 'Give 'em Hell Harry!'" Heather confessed on their way up to the final floor. 

The attic was interesting. In the middle of the room was a bed with straps connected to them as well as various machines. "This is the 'Operating Room'" Heather said the word while making her hands into quotations. "We actually do not operate here, but sometimes there are violent outbursts and they must be monitored and subdued. When that happens they are located up here. Like the downstairs this room also has surveillance cameras from all the rooms." Heather pointed out as Leo did his own surveillance. 

To Leo it looked like a well-oiled machine. Everything had a place and a purpose. Nothing was wasted and all procedures were in writing and easy to get. He had seen some hospitals that were worse. Of course most of them were not this tiny. However, as Heather put it this was more of a calling for Dan than anything else. Leo admired that. He was still going to need Paige and Darryl for the final walk through, but if he was a betting man he bet he would be investing in Bennett Hospital. 

As Heather and Leo walked down the stairs Heather's stomach growled. Leo turned to look at her and watched as her body blushed. He smiled at her and then looked at his watch, "It is dinner time isn't it?" he teased. She blushed even further making her almost irresistible to him. "How embarrassing." she grumbled. Leo smiled at her trying hard not to laugh, "It is dinner time and if you have the time I would love to take you out to dinner." he offered. She should refuse. She knew that. However, she was curious and she really was hungry. "If you could wait about ten minutes I would love to take you up on your offer." Heather answered. Leo's grin turned into a full-fledged smile and Heather could do little but respond in kind.

As promised Heather was ready in ten minutes. They decided to go to Chevys. Leo ordered them the queso and chips. Leo had been staring at her now for well over three minutes while she studied her menu. When he was taking the tour he forced himself not to think of her as his beloved Piper, but in this intimate setting it was nearly impossible. He wanted to reach out and take her hand into his and tell her everything. Make her remember who she was. This just couldn't be a cruel irony delivered from fate. Before she could catch him staring at her the waitress appeared with the chips and queso. "So are you ready to order?" she asked. Leo nodded to Heather to order, "I believe that I will have the Santa Fe Salad." she ordered. The girl nodded while she wrote the order and looked to Leo, "I want the chicken and Swiss sandwich with a side of fries please." the girl nodded her head again and took the menus, "I'll be back with your orders." she told them and left.

"So?" Heather asked. Although she felt no pressure to talk which was extremely interesting she wanted to talk because she wanted to learn everything she could about Leo Wyatt. "Sew button?" he teased. She gave him a smirk, "I'm kidding. That's what my sister always says to me." Leo told her. Heather's smirk turned into a smile, "You have a sister?" Leo smiled back finding himself drowning in her smile, "Yes. I have a younger sister named Phoebe." he divulged. "I have a younger sister too, Haley. That's her name." Heather said stumbling over her words. She wished he would quit looking at her like she was the world. It was rather unnerving. "Bennett Hospital is interesting choice to work at what made you decide there?" Leo asked.

Heather wasn't sure if she really wanted to tell the whole story, but maybe it would encourage him to share everything with her. "Well it wasn't my first choice. Before I worked there I was working at a bank." she stopped for a second to gauge his reaction and seeing that he was very interested she moved on, "About a year and a half ago I was in a car accident. I actually don't remember anything about it, but they say that's normal. Anyway when I regained consciousness I apparently had lost my memory. They said it probably wasn't amnesia as it was shock. However, when I didn't regain it within the week my sister had me moved to Bennett Hospital. I regained it within the week. I tried to go back to work at the bank, but it just seemed dismal. I didn't like it and they needed help at the hospital so I volunteered and just fell in love with the place." Heather explained. 

Leo couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She was enchanting. Just like she was all those years ago. There was nothing on this Earth that could convince him she wasn't his wife. However, she was waiting for a reply, "Wow." he stuttered out, "That's really amazing that the hospital had such a profound effect on you." he stumbled over the words, but they got out. "So what about you? What made you go into your area of expertise?" Heather teased. He smiled at her, "Well nothing so profound as your ordeal. After my parents died Phoebe and I had fallen on some hard times. A man, Sam Wilder, took me under his wing and showed me the ropes in business. I really got into it and eventually started a company with my best friend, Darryl Morris, who was Sam's personal assistant." Leo supplied. 

Heather had a hard time tearing herself away from his lips. Leo Wyatt had very inviting lips. They looked soft and warm. She wondered if he kissed as well as he did in her dreams. However, that wasn't the place for someone who had just told her his parents had died. "I'm sorry to hear about your parents. It's not easy to loose them." Heather offered. Leo shook his head, "No it isn't. Did you loose your parents?" he inquired. She nodded her head, "I don't remember them. They died when I was four. I have almost no memory of them. We were raised in foster homes until we turned eighteen." Heather looked down at the table. This conversation had gone in the crapper.

"I didn't mean to make this such a downer." Leo interjected. Heather laughed, "It's okay. I think it's good get things like that out. Granted dinner with a near stranger probably isn't the best way to go about it." It was Leo's turn to laugh, "So happier topics?" he suggested. Heather nodded her head, but didn't get any further as the waitress put their food down in front of them. "So how did you and Lillian meet?" Heather asked before she took a bite of her delicious looking salad. Leo had to think for a moment as he had forgotten that anyone else had existed beyond himself and Piper...Heather. He couldn't slip up and call her Piper! "I was going to get lunch at a deli near my office and we ran into one another. Literally." Leo described. Heather laughed. "That's funny. I would tell you how Dan and I met, but it's rather obvious. I mean I know that office romances probably aren't the smartest but..." she trailed off.

Leo shook his head, "Know I seem to remember an office romance working out very well." Time could have stopped. Leo wanted to slap himself because he couldn't believe he had said that. He had tried so hard not to let anything slip and then he said that. He felt like having a Homer moment but hoped that Heather wouldn't notice his statement. Of course she did and promptly asked him about it, "What office romance?" her curiosity was peaked. Leo shook his head at his stupidity, but decided to tell her, "My wife and I. We went in as business partners, and... well... one thing led to another... and... um... we got married." Leo stammered. "Your wife?" Heather raised. 

Leo hung his head in defeat, but brought it back up to look at her. "She disappeared a little over two years ago. Never found her. We never found any trace of her. Even the FBI tried looking for her. In fact we saw so much of the agent that he ended up marrying my sister...." Leo trailed off for a moment only to hear Heather's, "Oh God." before he continued, "Um...after two years I couldn't stand being there anymore. It was time for me to leave or so everyone told me. So, Darryl and I moved our business out here." He looked he was on the verge of crying. He looked so vulnerable that all Heather wanted to do was gather him into her arms and tell him that everything was going to be alright. His face seemed to crumple with the remembrance of the painful times and Heather couldn't stop herself from standing up and walking over to him and kissing him.

Shocked was the word that would later be used for the description of the event. For now however nothing else existed but the two of them. Heather couldn't believe how soft and warm his lips were. They were, to her, perfect. What shocked her further was that he kissed her back. She wasn't sure how long they actually stood in the middle of the restaurant and kissed, but it would become unforgettable. When she regained her senses she blushed from the roots of her hair to the tip of her toes. She quickly sat back down with nothing but mortification coloring her complexion. "I'm..." she couldn't get her words out. She was trying to breathe.

Leo couldn't believe that she had done that. God, she even kissed him like she had done so often before. He knew she was about to apologize, but he stopped her, "Please don't apologize." he pleaded. She nodded her head and looked dumbly at her half-eaten salad. "Heather." Leo called softly. She looked up at him and fell in love as she looked at his smile, "It's okay. I understand why you did it, don't worry about it. Please." She gave him a small smile, "Thanks. Um... you know.. it's...um... getting late..." she stuttered. It was Leo's turn to smile, "Not a problem." he told her and called for the waitress and got the check, paid it, and got them doggy-bags.

"Let me get you a cab." he insisted. "It's really not necessary." she told him. "I know but I would feel better if I got you one." he explained. She nodded her head and let him flag a cab down, before she got in she turned to him and asked, "Out of curiosity what was your wife's name?" His smile broadened, "Piper. Piper Halliwell." he told her. Heather smirked, "I think it's wonderful that you still love her." she told him and then got in the cab. Leo paid the driver and watched as the cab drove off with his wife in the back seat. He turned and walked toward North Pointe. Today had been to say the least, emotionally draining.

Heather who had the entire cab ride back to the apartment to think about things was still stunned at her actions. She walked into the door and was met with an expectant Haley looking at her. "Where were you?" she demanded the minute that Heather walked in. Normally Heather would have taken offense, but not right at this moment. "I was at dinner. Why?" Haley walked over to her and looked at her, "What happened?" her tone changing from angry to curious. "Nothing." Heather told her and walked past her sister to the chair in the living room. "No. I don't think so! You look like the cat who just ate the canary with a nice little afterglow. You are going to tell me what happened!" Haley demanded.

Heather shook her head. "Was it Dan? Did you guys finally get it on?" Haley guessed. Heather shook her head again, "I'm not going to tell you." she stated. "Yes you are! What happened. I will pester you until I find out. You know I will." Haley threatened. Heather rolled her eyes knowing that her sister would, "Fine. I went to dinner with Leo Wyatt," she put her finger up when her sister took a breath to say something, "He came by today to take a tour of the hospital. Dan wasn't there so I gave the tour. Before he left my stomach growled. Embarrassing. And then he offered me dinner. And even though I know I should have turned him down I didn't. Anyway, he was telling me about his wife. She disappeared two years ago. He looked so sad when he was talking about it, and I just wanted to put my arms around him... and...well...I ended up kissing him." she described. Her sister sat with apt attention and her mouth hanging slightly open.

"I'm...I'm shocked. My sister. The prude of the world. Kissed another guy? I don't think I've been prouder of you." Haley stammered. Heather laughed, "You're a nut you know that? By the way DO NOT TELL ANYONE!" Haley put her hands up in defense, "Not even if they threatened me." she promised. Heather nodded her head in satisfaction.

~*~

End of Part V

*Author's Notes: I usually leave this for when I've finished the story. However, I just wanted to tell all of you how AWESOME you all are! I can't believe the feedback I'm getting. You guys are just amazing. You lift my spirits every time I read a review! I really am glad that you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. And on another note if writing continues (the way I plan) there will only be 10 parts which means we are half way through!!! Yeah!!! 


	7. Part VI

Part VI

~*~*~*~

"It wouldn't make for sanity would it? Living with the Devil?" - Max de Winter in _Rebecca_ by Daphne DuMaurie

~*~*~*~

It was nearly one week since Heather had kissed Leo. Nearly one week since he had last seen her. Nearly one week that his sleep had been deprived. He had spent so much time at North Pointe that Brother Shawn (as Leo referred to him) joked that he saw more of him than he did of his members. Leo had wanted to call Heather many, many times, but every time he went to he would think of Lillian and then lose his nerve. In the past week the only conclusion that Leo had come to was that he needed to break-up with Lillian. It just wasn't fair to her to keep dating her, knowing that he could never love her the way she deserved. However, that was difficult to do because she had called him on Saturday to tell him that her father had asked her to stay another week. He was also desperate to know what Heather was going through, but he wasn't sure how to approach her. Not to mention the fact that his sister, her sister-in-law, and Darryl would all be there to see Heather. He had been debating on whether he should tell Phoebe and Paige, but in the end he decided against it. Let them be shocked and silent until they left.

The phone rang. Usually no one called him on a Tuesday evening, so he was a little weary, "Hello?" he answered. "Leo, it's me Paige." He was getting worried now, "Richard called and he has to leave for Europe tomorrow. The problem is Jenny's mother is in Saudi Arabia. I wanted to run this by you first and make sure it's okay, but Phoebe could pick Jenny up and bring her here. And if you don't mind a fourteen year old hanging out for a couple of days then I can still make it." Paige said in a rush. "I don't have the third bedroom furnished, but if she wants to sleep on the couch or share a bed with you I have no problems." Leo answered. "Are you sure?" Leo nodded his head and answered, "Of course." Leo reaffirmed. "You're the best. Thanks." Paige told him. "You're more than welcome."

That had been Tuesday. Wednesday was full of getting everyone from the airport back to Leo's apartment. He had nearly missed both Phoebe and Jenny as Phoebe had cut her hair extremely short and Jenny didn't look like the twelve year old he remembered. Paige almost got past him with her short, red hair. Something she had done when she moved to San Diego. The girls had fun catching up and were doing so while Leo was in the kitchen finishing the cleaning of the take out they had decided on. 

"Hey there." Phoebe said sliding into the kitchen area. "Hi." he replied and threw away two cartons. "This place is gorgeous." she commented. "Thanks. I had someone else decorate it." he told her. She nodded her head, "So how are you really doing?" Phoebe usually didn't beat around the bush and he liked that. "I'm doing good. For the moment." he replied honestly. "When will I get to meet Lillian?" she inquired. "I don't know. She's in DC with her father for the next week." Leo wasn't sure where Phoebe was going with this and he wished she would hurry up. "Prue said she was nice and pretty. I was just wondering. I hardly talk to you or see you anymore. I almost feel like a stranger." Phoebe confessed.

Leo stopped what he was doing and turned to his sister. "You're not a stranger. You know that. Besides you were the one that encouraged me to move out here." he reminded her. She shrugged, "I know, but it's been a little hard getting used to you not being there every day. I miss you." she explained with her face looking at her shoes. He smiled and took his sister into his arms. "I miss you too sis, but you're here now and you'll be back in a month." he declared. She laughed and he tickled her sides. She laughed even harder and tried to tickle him back to no avail. He picked her up over his shoulder and threw her on the couch. "Why did I miss you again?" she retorted when she had caught her breath from laughing.

Now with Thursday morning looking them in the face Leo wasn't so sure about anything. Darryl was meeting him and Paige at the office and Phoebe was going to take Jenny shopping. They were going to meet at six o'clock where Leo would treat everyone to Lion's. Phoebe and Jenny were ready to go by the time that Leo was coming out of his bedroom in one of his multiple black suites. Phoebe wanted to shake her head. Although Leo had acted like he used to when Piper was around there was still sadness surrounding him. It broke her heart to see it. She wouldn't know what she would do if Cole was ever gone like that. Which at times raised guilt inside of her. After all if it weren't for Piper's disappearance then she would have never met Cole. And the ironic thing was that if Piper was around she would tell her that everything happens for a reason. Phoebe shook her head to let the thoughts go, "Is everyone ready?" Leo asked.

Paige walked in the living room wearing a slick pin-stripped skirt suite. She looked all business with her hair pulled back. "I'm ready." She told Leo. She had her notebook with notes she had made from what Leo had given her about Bennett Hospital. Everyone went through the door with Leo trailing them and locking his door. They went to the elevator where Leo gave Phoebe a key, "This is in case you guys want to come back or something." he told her. "Thank-you." she said putting the key into her purse. Once outside a Limo and cab separated the four. The limo took Paige and Leo to White Investments where Leo and Paige waited on Darryl to make it out. "So what do you think about the hospital?" Leo asked while they were waiting on Darryl. "So far it looks good. There is a direct purpose, they have good doctors on staff, not to mention that Dan Bennett is highly regarded. I don't see any problems at the moment, but I do have some questions for when we get there." she responded. "Good." was Leo's reply when the door opened and Darryl got in.

Leo and Darryl sat with their backs to the limo driver facing Paige, "It's good to see you Paige how are you?" Darryl asked. Although he had only met Paige only a handful of times she was competent, warm, and funny. All qualities he liked. "I'm doing okay. Getting used to the weather is taking some time, but I really like San Diego." It was the truth. It was hard talking to Richard the other day. She still couldn't believe that she had left him. However, she couldn't stay in a relationship where she never got to grow. He never allowed her to truly be who she was and when he discouraged her from taking the director's position at the hospital it was the last straw. She left him. Of course it wasn't as simple as that because she had become very fond of Richard's daughter, Jenny. Jenny was a precocious young woman who had big dreams that Paige wanted to see fulfilled.

It had been hard to tell Jenny that she was leaving, but she had done it. She afraid that Jenny would resent her. However, last night had put to rest any fears that she might have had. Jenny confessed that her dad wasn't doing very well and he missed Paige. That he knew he had screwed up and even went to make a point to Jenny to tell her that it wasn't Paige's fault at all. Which tore at Paige's heart. She still loved Richard and the fact he knew he screwed up helped, but there were so many things that had to happen before she ever went back to him. Still, Jenny told her how much she had missed her and that she was glad that she got to come and see her.

By the time that Paige had come out of her reverie they had arrived at the hospital. Leo was right. It didn't look anything like a hospital on the outside. "Charming." Darryl commented. Leo nodded his head in agreement at Darryl's assessment. When they went in the doctor from Leo's first visit, Edwards, was behind the counter. "Good Morning Mr. Wyatt, Mr. Morris,..." she paused to hear Paige's name, "Dr. Matthews." Paige supplied, "Good morning Dr. Matthews. Dr. Bennett will be with you in a few moments." she informed them and then went through the glass door. Darryl looked around gathering everything he could. He wanted to see Heather. He wasn't going to lie to himself. He wanted to see how much this woman did look like Piper. Leo had confessed to him earlier that he had no intentions of telling his sister or Paige about it. Darryl wasn't sure if that was a good idea, but since he had no solution of his own he kept it to himself.

The glass doors behind the counter opened to allow Dr. Edwards and Dan through. No sight of Heather which made Leo a little suspicious and thankful at the same time. "Leo." Dan greeted and shook his hand. "Dan, I would like you to meet my partner, Darryl Morris." Leo introduced. The two men shook hands, "And this is Dr. Paige Matthews." Leo introduced. Dan smiled at her, "The Dr. Paige Matthews?" he inquired. Paige laughed, "I suppose although I didn't know I was a 'the'." Dan's smile broadened, "You use to work at Tarrant Children's Hospital correct?" he asked. Paige nodded his head, "I did." she confirmed. "Your work is very good. Very impressive." Dan commented. Paige's own smile broadened, "Thank-you. I have to say that I am an admirer of your work as well." Dan smiled at her, but turned his attention back to his investors. "Well if everyone would follow me we can start the tour." he told them. Darryl, Paige, and Leo filed behind Dan and went through the glass doors.

Leo stood back from the others and watched them. He studied Dan and his answers to the questions posed by Paige. When they got into the room reserved for the staff and the handing out of medication Paige gasped. "Glenn?" she asked. Glenn, or the orderly addressed as such, glanced up. He looked young, with tanned skin, and spiky brown hair. He looked like a surfer to Leo, but he refrained from comment. "Paige?" he responded. "What are you doing here?" she questioned. "I'd ask you the same thing." he responded. They hugged one another, "How are you Nookie?" he teased. Paige laughed. The other three men stopped to look at the reunion now that the tour had been interrupted.

"Don't tell anyone that!" she admonished, "I'm doing okay. Last time I saw you you were headed to Australia." Glenn released Paige and nodded, "I came back a few months ago, my wife, Jessica, is expecting..." and trailed off with the look of surprise on Paige's face. It was then that Paige noticed everyone else, "Um... well why don't you give me you're number and we can get together and you can tell me what's been happening." Paige suggested. Glenn nodded his head, "Sure. Just have Dr. Edwards come and get me when you're through with the tour." Glenn told her. Paige nodded her head and Glenn went back to the tray of pills and carried them out. Dan resumed the tour. As they were walking down the stairs Leo asked, "Nookie?" "Never mind." Paige brushed off and went to stand next to Dan.

It was when they got upstairs that Paige's questions became full blown. "Do you have any children patients?" she directed to Dan. "No. We don't allow anyone under the age of 18. Although we could, I would rather have a child psychologist on hand before I let anyone in. I have been thinking about opening a children's wing if I could get someone to run it." he answered. "Really?" she asked. She knew she shouldn't seem over eager, but this would be an opportunity to work with Dan Bennett and to head a hospital. "Yeah, if you want we can get together about that later and discuss it." Paige nodded her head and felt like she had just won the lottery. Not only had she been able to see a very old and dear friend, but now the opportunity to do what she loved best, working with children.

As the rest of the tour concluded Leo was getting a little anxious. He hadn't seen Heather once and would have asked, but he wasn't sure how Dan would take that. "So, you have three doctors working here, plus how many nurses?" Paige asked. "We have six nurses, but one of our volunteers, is studying to become a nurse, so we'll have seven by May." Paige nodded her head and made more notes in her notebook. They walked back to counter, finished with the tour. "Well thank-you for the tour Dan. We will discuss it and get back with you shortly." Leo informed him. Dan smiled, "Thank-you. I really do appreciate your time. And Paige, here is my number, call when you get the chance and we can talk." Paige smiled at him, "I will. Thank-you." she told him. The three left the area.

The limo was waiting for them and they got in. "So?" Leo asked. "I'm in." Darryl said. He was upset that he hadn't seen this Heather Price, but the hospital had potential. He also liked Dan. He was a lot like his sister, Lillian, and Darryl believed that he was true to his word. "It's good Leo. It has great potential and they have a cause. The nurses seem friendly as do the doctors. The environment is open and light which I believe is essential in cases like the ones we saw. There aren't too many patients, so they really get one on one time. I see no problems for you if you invest." Paige gave her professional opinion. "Yeah. What she said." Darryl laughed.

"That's what I thought too." Leo told them. "Well it's only one o'clock. If you would like to change and meet up with Jenny and Phoebe we can have the limo drop us off at the office, and you can go wherever you need to go." Leo directed at Paige. Paige smiled, "Thank-you. I think I will take you up on your offer." she told him. 

Heather watched as the limo drove off. She had purposefully took the morning off. She had no desire to run into Leo Wyatt again. Her emotions had been all over the place and she didn't need to see him to confuse her anymore. Not to mention the dreams she was having. If she didn't know better she would swear that she had another life. It was hard enough to go to work every day and see Dan. She cared about him, but she didn't love. She had never felt that spark that she had when she kissed Leo. She just needed to find the right time to tell Dan. She shook her head and entered into the hospital. She was going to force herself to take her mind off of Leo Wyatt.

When Leo and Darryl got back to the office Jason Dean was waiting for them. "I say this makes up for the last dinner." he jested when they entered the conference room. Darryl and Leo laughed, "Even." "Okay. I believe I found the prime location not to mention an architect that can do exactly what we want." Jason said getting right down to business. "I believe that Fort Worth, Texas, is probably the best. There's a real sense of History there and the market is prime down there for the kind of opening that we want. I'm going down there tomorrow to look at the property. If I think it's good then you guys can come down there with me and check it out for yourselves."

"What about the architect? Can we check him out?" Darryl asked. "Yes you can. His name is, Curtis Williamson, he is ambitious, but he's good. He would be willing to go the extra mile especially if this turns out well." Jason informed them. "Good. We can look in on Mr. Williamson, and you go and look at the property. I want this done quickly because if no one knows we are doing it then no one can copy us before we get finished." Leo directed. The men nodded, "I will call you as soon as I can." Jason told them and left. "I'm excited about this." Darryl told Leo. "I am too. You're better with the visual stuff, could you look at the architect?" Darryl laughed, "Always trying to get out of your responsibility." he teased. Leo laughed, "Yes I am. Speaking of will Sheila be joining us for dinner?" Darryl shrugged his shoulders, "I'll call and see, but morning sickness has hit and well..." he trailed off. Leo laughed, "Well let me know and she can't tell her she will be very missed." "I will." Darryl promised and the two parted company.

Sheila hadn't been able to make it to dinner, which saddened Phoebe as she wanted to see her, but she decided she would visit her later. The girls had fun bonding and shopping. Paige and Jenny would be leaving on Saturday while Phoebe wouldn't be leaving until Monday. Cole had finally called to tell her that he was coming home on Tuesday. Leo who was also glad to hear as he wondered what else Cole could find out. This limbo state that he seemed to be permanently in was not helping him at all. He needed to know if Heather was Piper. He would confess everything to her, but he was terrified. This not knowing was safer. Because if she wasn't Piper then was going to have to deal with the pain all over again. Not to mention knowing that there was someone out there who looked a lot like his wife. He just wasn't sure what to do. 

Later that night Paige really did feel like she was on Cloud Nine. She had set up an appointment to meet with Dan on Friday, but for right now Phoebe and Leo were with Jenny at the movies and she was on her way to meet Glenn. When she got there she saw him with a beautiful blonde. Once upon a time she would have been jealous of this woman, but after everything she had been through she was happy for Glenn. "Paige!" he called to her. She walked over to them. She was dressed in jeans and a satin blue shirt. Glenn got up and hugged her. "I didn't get to you earlier that I like the red." he complimented. She blushed, "Thank-you. I needed a change." she told him. "Paige I would like you to meet my wife, Jessica." The two women shook hands and sat down. Glenn told her what he had been doing. How he had met Jessica on his adventure in Australia and Paige told them about Richard. All in all it was a good night and Paige was starting to feel the sun shining for the first time in a while.

~*~

End of Part VI

*Author's Notes: This chapter would not have happened this well with out CharmedMummy's suggestions. THANK YOU! Your suggestions made me think and I came up with this idea. So, thank-you once again. I really enjoy your reviews and insight!


	8. Part VII

Part VII

* * *

In your house I long to be  
Room by room patiently  
I'll wait for you there  
Like a stone I'll wait for you there  
Alone, alone  
-"Like A Stone" by Audioslave

* * *

"I'll be back." Paige called out on her way out the door. Leo didn't even get a response out before the door closed. It had been two weeks since Paige had been there the first time. In fact she was staying with Leo until she could find a place for herself. Before Paige and Jenny had left Paige had been able to meet with Dan, and was now on board for heading the Children's wing. Darryl and Leo had presented Dan with the news over dinner one night that they would make an investment. A party had been planned to celebrate the event and perhaps give Dan a few more investors. The party was for this Saturday at Leo's home. 

Leo's own two weeks were hectic and full of emotion. Cole had called Phoebe the day before she left telling her that he was already home. Which made Leo anxious because he had questions for him, but Cole was not able to tell him anymore than he already did. Which was not something that Leo had wanted to hear. 

Leo had also struggled with breaking up with Lillian. It just wasn't fair that he keep leading her on. Even if Heather wasn't Piper it still wouldn't change his mind. His heart had been given to Piper and without her he wasn't going to be able to give it fully to anyone else. When they finally sat down together Lillian knew what he was going to say. She took it well and in the end they both felt that they did make better friends than they would a couple. To show good faith on both of their parts Lillian decided she would still attend Leo's party and even bring some new contacts that she had made. Leo knew that whomever Lillian ended up with would be a very lucky man and he had told her that too. Of course that didn't keep him company on a Friday evening, but he really didn't care. Paige had invited him to the party that Glenn and Jessica were giving, but since he wasn't much a social butterfly he graciously declined. Which of course Paige had to tease him about, but it was nice. 

Everything in his life seemed to be settling itself. He and Darryl had come back from their trip to Dallas/Fort Worth with Jason in agreement. Darryl had sung Curtis's praises and after Leo met with him they were in unison on that as well. The only thing that wasn't right was the fact that he hadn't seen, heard, or talked to Heather since that night three weeks ago when she had kissed him. Some nights it felt like fire and others ice, but all the same he woke up alone and in a sweat. Dreams of her had come back to him in full force. She was suppose to be at the party tomorrow and he had taken great pains to make sure that there was nothing in the bathrooms, bedrooms, or other rooms where a picture of her might be shown. He knew that Paige had seen pictures of her, so he wasn't exactly sure how she would react. If Paige had seen Heather in any one of the meetings that she had with Dan she didn't say anything, which wasn't Paige's style so he assumed she hadn't met her. Right now however, he was just hoping that Heather would show up tomorrow.

And all too soon Saturday evening had arrived. Leo was in his customary tux. Paige was beautifully dolled up in a champagne satin colored dress. Her hair was pulled back into a French twist. The caterers were finishing setting up and the place was looking beautiful. Darryl and Sheila were the first to arrive. Leo had also invited Jason Dean, a few other investors he knew, Dan and his staff that could make it, and with Lillian promising to bring people (which he knew she would keep) the place would be nicely filled. 

"This place looks wonderful Leo." Sheila complimented as she looked around. "Thank-you, but I can't take credit." he responded good-naturedly. Sheila laughed, "You were always modest." There was knock at the door and Leo and Sheila watched as Jason came in. "Jason!" Sheila greeted. "Sheila!" he responded back giving his coat to the woman standing next to him. "I hardly see you anymore. How is business?" she inquired. "It's doing well, thank-you. And I want to extend my congratulations to you on the blessed event." Sheila blushed, and Paige come up to Leo. "Jason. I would like you to meet Cole Turner's sister, Dr. Paige Montana, she will be heading the children's wing for Bennett Hospital." Leo introduced, "Paige this is a good friend and colleague, Jason Dean." The two shook hands.

Soon people were coming in floods and the apartment was filled, but Leo knew the minute that Heather came in. He went to go greet her. "Hello Ms. Price." he greeted walking up to her. She turned around and he stood in awe. She was wearing a beautiful dark blue gown. It was a halter-top style that clung to her curves and then at the waist spread out in a princess-style gown. Heather tried but couldn't keep the smile away that was creeping up her face. "Hello Mr. Wyatt. Your apartment is gorgeous." she complimented. "Thank-you. If we get the chance I will give you a tour." She nodded her head, but Dan had shown up so she shut her mouth before she could say more. "Dan." Leo greeted with a friendly handshake. "I have to say thank-you again." Dan told him. Leo laughed, "You are more than welcome. Now, if you'll follow me there are a few people I would like you to meet." he told Dan and left Heather standing there. It was rude yes, but he knew it was going to hit the fan soon.

It wasn't thirty minutes later when Darryl saddled up to Leo, "Sheila's talking to her." he whispered. Leo looked at him with an innocent look, "Who?" Darryl stared at him, "You know who. Leo if I ever doubted you about this I'm sorry. Has Cole been able to find anything out?" Leo shook his head. He looked over to where Sheila and Heather were talking. The memories were just engulfing him. How many times had he seen that scene before? Darryl laid a consoling hand on his friend's shoulder. He had no idea what to say to him, but he wanted him to know that he was there for his support. Paige came up, "Did you see that Heather girl? She looks just like Piper..." she trailed off when she looked at the faces of Leo and Darryl. Apparently they did know that she looked like Piper. "Sorry.." she started, but Leo interrupted her. "It's okay. I talked with your brother about it. He couldn't find anything. She's just here to torture me." Leo muttered the last part just as Sheila walked up. All three understood what their friend was going through, but there was no way for any of them to help him.

With the party still going they broke up and gave Leo some room. Leo ended up talking to Lillian and it was during the course of the conversation that they both realized just how much better they were as friends than as a couple. Which was the perfect realization when Jason Dean found his way into the conversation. Leo introduced the two, "Lillian this is Jason Dean. He is a friend of mine. Jason, this is Lillian Bennett a wonderful person and friend." Jason and Lillian shook hands. "I think I met you once before." Lillian told Jason. Jason nodded his head in agreement, "I believe you're right, but it was a very long time ago." The two smiled and Leo noticed Heather searching for something, "If you'll excuse me." he stated politely, but didn't wait for an answer. The two looked at him for a few minutes until they resumed a conversation.

"Can I help you?" he asked from behind. She twirled around, but smiled when she saw who it was. "Um.. actually I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of a restroom." she pondered. He smiled at her. "Tell no one." he whispered and then led her to his bedroom. "It's that door there." he said pointing to the door on the right of his bed. She smiled at him, "Thank-you." she told him and then walked in that direction. She heard him leave the bedroom with the small click of the shutting of the door. It was then she decided to breathe. She knew she was in a place that not even Lillian had seen. After Leo broke up with Lillian she came to Dan's apartment where she told them everything as she and Dan were on a date. She knew it was wrong to feel slightly glad that they had broken up, but she really didn't care. As it was she hadn't worked up the courage to break up with Dan.

She took notice of the beautiful bedroom. It was masculine without being macho. It had warm colors of brown, cream, and blues. Much like the rest of the apartment she had seen. The bed was a sleigh style (the kind she wanted, but couldn't afford) and had only two pillows on it. There was a beautiful chest in front of the bed and she wondered if that was where the TV was. The room was painted a very soft cream and complimented the darkness of the wood that not only the sleigh bed, but the Chest-of-Drawers, book shelf and nightstand. Heather knew that she was in the presence of what to her was royalty. She just shook her head and walked into the bathroom.

She hadn't noticed it at first. She was to consumed by her surroundings to notice any particular details, but when she went to wash her hands she noticed it in the mirror. On the dresser was a picture. It wasn't what was in the picture that stunned her, but the picture frame it's self. She turned around to go and look at it. It was made of a beautiful wood that had intricate carvings. As she stared she felt a sense of deja vu. Like she had looked at the beautiful frame once before. She knew that was silly of course, but she couldn't shake the feeling. As she focused her eyes away from the frame she looked at the actual picture. It had to have been taken in the early eighties or late seventies. The older woman had beautiful hair and dressed in a long black skirt with a maroon blouse. The younger woman was beautiful. She had beautiful chocolate colored hair and was wearing black pants with a soft pink shirt. On either side was a girl. The one on her right had straight jet black hair. She was dressed in a red, black, and yellow plaid skirt with a long-sleeve red shirt on. The small girl on her left had soft brown hair and was up in pig-tails. She was dressed in a pink pleated skirt with a long sleeve black shirt on. Heather was memorized by the photo as she was sucked into who these people might be.

There were four other photos on the high dresser and she decided to investigate a little. The family photo had been in the center and she decided to go to the photo on it's immediate right. The rest of the photos were all in similar looking silver frames, but this photo had a woman with beautiful light brown hair and was in a wedding gown. The woman was standing next to a very handsome looking man with dark hair in a tux. They looked like a beautiful couple and very much in love. It wasn't until she looked at the eyes of the woman that she realized it had to be Leo's sister. The photo behind it was of the girl in the wedding dress and another woman who was in a light blue dress. She had jet black hair and Heather wondered if it was the same woman she had seen Leo with a month ago. She moved on to the left side. The first photo was a picture of Leo with his sister, Paige (whom she had just met), and his sister's husband. The photo after that was of a younger looking Leo with a very young looking sister. They were surrounded by a young boy who looked to be much younger, a woman with red hair, and a very good looking gentleman standing next to her. She wondered when the photo was taken. His family must have died just shortly after the photo was taken.

If she had moved to put the wooden photo exactly where she had gotten it she would have missed it. However, just past the dresser on a desk, nearly covered up by a clock, stood a silver framed photo of her. She went and grabbed it up. She stared at it not sure if she was actually seeing herself in the frame. Yes, her hair looked a little differently, but everything else was where it should be. When she locked in on the eyebrow and saw the same scar on it as her own she dropped the photo. It made a small clanking sound and that was the moment that Leo chose to walk in.

As they stared at one another Leo knew what had happened. He could have kicked himself for it. Her eyes turned dark and she looked as if she was about to snarl at him. "What the hell is this?!?" she demanded. "It's a photo of my wife." he stated calmly. "Your wife? What are you some kind of sick freak? That's a photo of me! Right down to the scar on my eyebrow!" her voice was raising and Leo was afraid that very soon the party was going to join them. "Look I know you must be confused, but if you'll give me a few moments, I'll explain everything." She was shaking her head before he finished, "I don't think so. You stay the hell away from me you SICK FREAK!" she screamed the last part and nearly ran past him. He heard the door slam. Paige, Darryl, and Sheila were in his room a few moments later. "What was that all about?" Paige asked.

Leo, who had gone to the photo picked it up and showed them. Silence stung them. "Leo..." Darryl started, but stopped. "I'll be out in a few minutes, if you guys could please take care of my guests." Leo asked. They all nodded and Darryl shut the door. Leo sat down on his bed and leaned back. He took deep breaths trying to understand what had just happened and what all the implications were. He knew it would only stir more talk if he didn't get out there, so he gathered all his strength and walked out of his bedroom door. He first saw Dan and noticed that although he didn't look happy he did look confused. Which to Leo meant that Heather had stopped to explain to him why she was running out. He went back to his guests and tried to act as normal as possible. 

Leo let out an audible sigh when the last caterer left. "Are you okay?" Paige asked. "I'll be okay. Actually I'm going to go out. I need to think. I'll be back later and if you really need I have my cell phone." He told her. "Be safe." she said to him and he left. He didn't have to think about where he was going. He made it to North Pointe Baptist Church in record time. He sat at the last pew. He stared out at the church in front of him. He was finding it hard to concentrate. There was just so much that he didn't even know where damage control would start.

As he sat there he started doing something he hadn't done in a very long time. He started praying. It took him a few moments to notice that someone had sat down next to him. He looked over and nearly did a double take, "Heather?" he asked making sure that he wasn't hallucinating. "Hi." she stated. She looked as if she had been crying and wouldn't look at him. She continued to look down at her shoes and let the silence pervade them both. "I..." he started, but she interrupted him. "You think I'm you're wife. You think I'm Piper don't you?" she accused. He nodded his head, "I do." She still wouldn't look at him. "I can see why you think that, but why didn't you tell me or say anything?" He didn't say anything for a moment and then spoke, "Because I wanted to be sure it was you. I didn't know how you would react if I told you that I thought you were my missing wife."

Heather decided to turn her head and look at him, "And?" "My brother-in-law, Cole, couldn't find anything. I didn't know how to approach you with it and I'm sorry..." he trailed off before tears started. "It is scary how much I look like your wife Mr. Wyatt, but do you want to know something scarier?" He didn't have time to reply, "The fact that I think I could be your wife." she didn't say anything further, but stood up and walked out of the church. Leo who felt drained of everything looked at the cross in the front of the church. He bowed his head once again and started praying. 

* * *

End of Part VII

CharmedMummy: You caught them all. And no I don't have anyone proof-reading. If someone could meet with my time demands I would love to have one, otherwise it won't be corrected until I publish it on my site. Thanks again for all of your reviews!


	9. Part VIII

Part VIII  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I believe that if I should die,  
and you were to walk near my grave,  
from the very depths of the earth  
I would hear your footsteps. -- Benito Perez Galdos  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The rain was hitting the window, but Leo didn't really see or hear it. The mugginess of the evening coupled with his disappointment in himself made him take his suffocating gray t-shirt off and fling it across the bedroom. He flung himself onto the bed once again and started tracing over the events of that Saturday night. There were so many things he had wanted to tell her. So many things he had wanted to do, but he felt as though he was a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming freight train. He had clammed up for the first time in his life. In previous years he would have run after her. He would have done something to keep her with him. He would have moved Heaven and Hell to get her, but he had sat there and then prayed. At work Darryl treated him with kid gloves. Just like he had done when Piper had disappeared, and Leo figured that they all thought he was going to break at any second. Maybe he was. For the first time in a long time Leo felt like a loser, but what made it worse was that he had had the opportunity to do something about it and didn't do one damn thing! Paige had finally found a place near the hospital and was now back in San Diego packing everything up to move. He was alone.  
  
He sat up and then looked over at the picture that had caused the problem. He picked it up from his night stand where he had moved it after he came back from the church that night. He traced over her face and sighed as he stopped at her eyebrow. Her eyebrow was so much a part of her that it just never occurred to him as a distinct mark. It was part of who Piper was and it wasn't until Heather pointed it out that Leo thought about it. Of course he felt like a complete and utter idiot because it was the proof he needed to prove she was in fact Piper, but with Heather out of his reach he didn't know what he was going to do. It sickened him to no end. He had called her apartment and even went there a couple of times, but she never answered and she was always gone. He wanted to shed tears, but he felt too stupid to do so. This was his legacy.   
  
~*~  
  
Heather glanced out of the window as a particular bright flash of lightening lit up the night and shone bright through the stained glass windows. She was not having a particularly good week. Ever since Leo's party she had been struggling trying to get herself back to a sense of normalcy. It just wasn't working. Nothing fit right anymore. The apartment was too small, Haley was too offensive, Dan's kisses even seemed to chafe her lips. They both knew the writing was on the wall for their relationship, but if they could just play the game of denial for a little while longer they would. She blamed it all on Leo Wyatt, but what made her even more angry was the fact that she wasn't that upset with him. The fact that he had a younger picture of her didn't really freak her out all that much. Leo just didn't seem like the type to follow others around. He had a life. A life that consisted of high powered friends and lots of money. A life that almost seemed familiar to her. And to top it all off she was at the hospital on a Saturday night. She had enjoyed working the day shifts, but Dr. Edwards had called in sick, so Heather took her shift.  
  
"How are you doing?" Paige asked. Heather had seen her in the glass and therefore didn't flinch. "I'm doing okay. Is everything upstairs going okay?" Heather inquired. One of their new patients was a ten year old girl, Lucy, who had been abducted and found two days later. Dan had visited her in New Mexico weeks before, but it wasn't until Paige had signed on that he had taken the little girl. She had been abducted on a stormy night and they were having problems getting her to settle down, "We finally gave her a small sedative. Dan's monitoring her and I came down to get us some coffee." Paige explained.   
  
Paige had thought it would be difficult to talk to Heather knowing that everyone else believed her to be Piper, but she didn't find it difficult at all. In fact the girls had started forge a friendship that Paige hoped would last. Paige had a lot of respect for Leo and she did not want to see him hurt. Ever since the party she had avoided talking about her, but just like all pink elephants it wouldn't go away. "I just made some. I was going to bring some up to you, but I got entranced by the lightening." Heather told her. Paige smiled, "I can see that. It looks very beautiful in the stained glass." Heather nodded her head in agreement and Paige went and got two cups of coffee.  
  
Heather was finishing up the reports that the state required when she heard a large explosion and felt the house shake. She thought for a moment it was an earthquake but the shaking stopped as soon as it began. Instead she heard screaming and went through the glass doors so she could upstairs. She was running when Paige met her head on, "Lightening struck and now the upstairs is on fire!" she shouted. "We have to get the patients out of here!" "I'll call 911 and be up there in a second." Heather yelled back and went to the kitchen and made the call.   
  
As soon as she was assured that the fire fighters were on their way she quickly ran up the stairs. As fortune had it they had practiced their fire drill only three days ago and now with it fresh in their minds the three of them, got each patient and started calmly walking down the stairs. Heather turned back only once to see flames licking up the stairway to the attic. Dan had Lucy in his arms and Paige was escorting three other patients while Heather had two.  
  
They had just made it out of the door when they heard wood cracking and a large boom. They hurried out of the door and stumbled into the firefighters coming to their rescue. An ambulance showed up two seconds later and the three of them got the patients in. "We have to take them to the county hospital." Dan screamed at Heather through the sirens and pelting rain. "You two go ahead. I'll stay here." she screamed back and watched as Paige and Dan left with the patients. She stood back at a rather large distance and watched as Bennett Hospital burned to the ground.  
  
She was entranced by the fire and felt herself being sucked into it. She was playing a scene in her mind of walking down the stairs and seeing a fire. She strained further to try and remember what happened. She no longer felt the rain soaking her clothes and skin and the sirens were but a distant memory as she tried to remember a past memory. She was young. She knew that. She saw a woman sitting on the couch. She looked sad, but Heather couldn't remember why, or who she was.... she tried to remember further, but the woman kept looking like the woman in the picture at Leo's apartment. She sucked in a breath. She knew it was from some distant Christmas, but she couldn't remember further. "Miss!" someone was screaming at her. But she only heard, "Piper!" She was answering the girl that had snuck out of a room and stood next to her whispering. She knew this girl. She wanted to answer her, but she couldn't seem to. A large hand clapped on her shoulder and scared her out of the memory, "Miss. We got it under control, but we need you to come with us."   
  
Heather turned to the man and looked at him. It took her a moment to realize that he was speaking to her, "I'm sorry. What do you need?" she asked shaking herself out of her stupor. "We need you to come with us." he told her. She nodded her head and started to follow when she heard a woman call her name. She turned to the voice and the cop whose hand was still on her shoulder turned with her. "Haley." Heather said to herself. Still thinking of the memory she knew that Haley was not the right name of the girl who stood next to her. "Heather!   
I tried calling, but when I couldn't get you I drove here and saw the fire... Are you alright?" Haley looked nearly petrified. Heather took her into her arms, "I'm fine. Everyone got out. I was just leaving with the officer to talk about what happened." she soothed.  
  
Heather didn't have one memory of her sister having a freak out, but she was now and Heather had no explanation as to why. "Are you okay?" Heather asked while her sister clung to her. "I'll be fine." Haley stiffened. She parted from Heather and looked at her, "Why don't you come with me. You can take me home afterward." Heather gently suggested. Haley nodded, "I'll follow you in my car." she said more to the officer than to Heather. The police officer turned back to where his car was and Heather followed him. It would be her first time in a police vehicle. At least she would be in the front seat.   
  
She glimpsed Haley's car a few times, but for the most just stared out of the windshield. The rain was now coming down in sheets, but Heather didn't really notice. Her mind was sweeping between two schools of thoughts. She was worried about Haley. She wanted to chalk it up to the fact that Haley was scared that something had happened to her, but for some reason she knew that wasn't the only reason. And then she had the memory that was trying to come into fruition, but she was stuck trying to talk to the girl and remember her name.  
  
They had made it to the precinct rather quickly and Heather was nearly stunned when the officer, who had introduced himself as, Officer Greg Smith, told her they were there. Haley walked up next to Heather a few minutes later and followed Officer Smith into the building. He got a chair for Haley while Heather sat in the chair next to his desk. "Are you okay?" Heather asked Haley again. "I'm fine, I just had this feeling something was wrong and then when I saw the flames... I panicked okay? I just don't want something to happen to you." Haley stammered. Heather took her sister's hand and held it firmly in hers. Officer Smith had come back, "Okay, if you'll give me a minute we will go over what happened." he told Heather.  
  
When she was nearing the end of her statement she heard a commotion and looked over to the doors and saw a rain soaked Leo Wyatt looking at her. When he saw her he walked over there to her ignoring anyone who dared ask him a question. "Are you okay? What's going on? I got a call from Paige that said I needed to go to the police station." Leo's questions ran together, but Heather who was still feeling very subdued stood up as did Haley. "A lightening bolt hit the hospital and it caught it on fire. We got the patients out and Dan and Paige went to the county hospital with them. I stayed behind so I could talk to the police officer." Her calming demeanor mollified Leo. "Oh. I had no idea what happened. I'm glad everyone is okay." Leo said through heavy breathing. For most of the ride over Leo had though Heather/Piper was dead and now with the proof in front of him he could finally breathe.  
  
"Sir, you are?" Officer Smith asked. Leo took a breath and gathered his wits, "I'm sorry. My name is Leo Wyatt. My sister-in-law called me and told me to come down here." he explained to the officer. The officer nodded and turned to Heather, "If we can finish your statement you can go as soon as it's over." She started, but stopped, "Where are my manners? Leo Wyatt this is my sister, Haley Price. Haley this is Leo Wyatt." she introduced the two and then turned back to Officer Smith. Leo stuck his arm out and shook Haley's hand, "It's nice to meet you Ms. Price." he greeted. She gave him a shaky smile, "The pleasure is mine Mr. Wyatt. I wasn't sure if I was ever going to get to meet you." she teased. He gave her a confused look, and Haley went on, "My sister has mentioned you several times, but I haven't heard your name pop up for the past week..." she trailed off when Heather elbowed her.  
  
Leo grimaced but didn't say anything. Officer Smith told Heather thank-you and Heather and Haley stood up. "Do you two have a ride home?" he asked. "I have my car." Haley told him. Leo nodded, "Well since everyone is alright. I'll go see Paige and see if she needs anything. It was nice to meet you Haley." he said and quickly left. Haley turned to Heather giving her a questioning look, but Heather said nothing. Haley had to wonder if she was in shock the way she was acting. Although her sister wasn't prone to fits or outrageousness, this subdued side of her made Haley worry. However, she wasn't going to push it. Today had been hard enough on her and she couldn't imagine what Heather was going through. The good news was that they were safe...for now.  
  
Leo was two and half hours late to the brunch. When he showed up wearing jeans and a gray t-shirt it peeked Darryl's curiosity. He let his friend in, "What happened?" he asked. Sheila came into the entrance from kitchen, "My God Leo what happened?" she asked and went to give him a hug. "The hospital burnt down last night. Everyone's safe, but they had to move the patients to the county hospital, so I took some things to Paige and Dan and told Dan that I would take care of the financial stuff as soon as Monday rolled around. I've been getting everything together since then." Leo was tired, but he hadn't wanted his friends to worry. "How did it happen?" Darryl asked. "The storm last night. Lightening hit one of the outlets. According to the fire department it was a miracle no one got hurt. Especially since they were up in the attic monitoring the patients." "I'm so sorry Leo. Would you like something to eat?" Sheila offered. Leo shook his head, "No, but thank-you. I'm going to go home and get some sleep. I just didn't want you to worry." Sheila gave him another hug, "Well if you need something please call us." Sheila commanded. "I will." "I'll see you on Monday and we can sort it all out." Darryl said reassuringly. "Thanks." Darryl patted Leo's shoulder and Leo left.  
  
Sunday hadn't been much of a rest for Heather. She had gone and seen Dan and Paige, but with Dr. Edwards back there really wasn't much for Heather to do. Haley who seemed back to her normal self by early Sunday afternoon had fled the apartment for something to do leaving Heather all by herself. The memory that had tried to escape on Saturday night was still in her mind, but she couldn't seem to get past what she was saying to the girl. So, she decided to do some research on the Internet. She went to Google and typed in the name Piper Halliwell.   
Many links popped up, she clicked on the first link _ Millionaire Leo Wyatt's Wife is Missing_ and started reading.  
  
A couple of hours later and she was no where. There was one last link left and with near apathy clicked on it. She was scanning as she had noticed that most of the articles said the same thing. She was scrolling down when a picture caught her attention. There were three people in the picture, Leo, his partner Darryl and a woman. The woman was the same one that she had seen in one of the pictures at Leo's apartment. A red flag raised in her mind. The woman in her memory, the one on the couch, she had seen that woman too... She was that in that first picture that had caught her eye. The little girl. It was her too... Heather's eyes were racing, but seeing nothing but what was in her mind's eye. She looked back to the picture of the woman on the screen...She turned to the little girl in her memory, "Prue, shhh, mommy's crying." No one was there to hear Heather's gasp.  
  
That woman. That was her sister, that was Prue. Prue Halliwell. She had take a deep breath. She didn't know what to do now. She didn't have any other memory, but the one that had been playing in her mind. It had been Christmas time. She was only seven years old, Prue was nine. She screamed at the frustration of only having a small part of the memory. She couldn't access anything else. The only one who could really help her was Leo. She would have talked to Paige, but Paige had never met Piper... her... until this year. Heather racked her brain trying to come up with something when the door opened and Haley burst in. "Hey!" she greeted. She put her jacket on the rack and walked over to the computer, "What are you looking at?" she asked. Heather shook her head, "Nothing. Leo Wyatt's wife. I got bored." she dismissed. Haley's face became unreadable, but she didn't say anything. "So what do you want to do for dinner?" she asked. Heather shook her head again, "I'm not really hungry. In fact I think I would like to take a walk." she all but ran out of the apartment grabbing her purse and keys.  
  
Haley watched her go and wondered what was going on. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she knew beyond doubt that it would be soon.  
  
Heather walked the gray shaded city trying to come up with answers. If she really was Piper Halliwell and not Heather Price then who was Haley? What was Haley's part in this charade? Despite the questions reeling she knew that Haley really did care about her. Her reaction to Heather and the fire wasn't fake. She knew when Haley was being fake and last night she really was worried. Of course this only added to her confusion. Why would someone care about her if they knew she was someone else? If she was Piper Halliwell why couldn't she remember anything more than a Christmas memory? Why had she been abducted in the first place? Was Dan in on this? He didn't act like he was, but Heather was questioning everything she ever knew.  
  
It wasn't until much later when the strain of trying to remember if she was in fact Piper Halliwell and wondering what on earth had happened that she found herself at North Pointe Baptist Church. She was feeling the weight of her mental anguish and so she went in. There were people moving about and for a moment Heather forgot that it was Sunday night. She sat in one of the back pews and waited for the service to start. She was willing to do anything to take her mind off of the problems that were weighing her down. A man in jeans handed her a white bulletin, "Welcome to North Pointe Baptist Church" it read on the top. It had the address underneath and the name of the pastor, Dr. Shawn Jeffries. The picture was of a gate. She didn't look further, but looked straight ahead as someone said hello into the mike. "I want to welcome you all to tonight's service. Why doesn't everyone stand and we'll sing a few hymns." he said and everyone around her stood up.  
  
During the service Heather's eyes wandered. She was looking at all the beautiful stain glassed windows of depictions in the Bible. One of Jesus on the cross caught her eye. She had seen that somewhere else before. It had been sunny then and it was shinning on someone. She strained her mind, but could only come up with Leo, but she knew that was from their tour of the hospital. She tried to shake it out of her mind, but she just couldn't. The more she thought the more she saw him in a tux. The pastor was standing in front of them. She took deep breaths trying to keep her mind from convincing her she was remembering her wedding to Leo, but with that thought she knew that was exactly what she was remembering. She thought harder and remembered thinking how beautiful he looked with the light shinning on him. Her personal angel who had saved her when she needed it the most. He had helped her and Prue through some tough times... She quietly got up and walked out of the church. She hailed a cab and gave the address.  
  
Leo woke up and looked at the clock, 9:38 PM. He then pushed himself up on his arms and listened for whatever it was that woke him up. A moment later he heard knocking on his door. He slowly got up. When he had reached home earlier that morning Paige had called and needed something else. When he went to the hospital an insurance agent was there and he had taken her aside and for the better part of three hours talked until they decided to meet early Monday morning. He had come home at 4:48 and crashed onto his bed not bothering to move until now. He walked out to the living room and scratched his stomach and opened the door. He drew a big breath when he saw Heather Price standing there. "We need to talk." she told him. He nodded and let her in.

End of Part VIII

Author's Notes: Well Part VIII in it's original form was okay. I didn't particularly like it all that much, but it was finished and out there. Then I tried to write Part IX and nothing was helping. I kept thinking of different things I could have done with Part VIII to make Part IX better. Finally I knew what I had to do. I had to re-write Part VIII so Part IX could be written and written well. I hope you all enjoy this new version much better. Now on to Part IX.


	10. Part IX

ATTENTION!! ATTENTION!! - Please read PART VIII again!! It has been RE-WRITTEN and Part IX won't make sense unless you re-read PART VIII!!

Part IX  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You do not marry the person you can live with. You marry the person you can not live without." - Unknown  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Heather walked through the front door and Leo shut the door and turned to where she was pacing. She stopped pacing for a moment, "Oh, I woke you. I'm sorry... I should leave..." she started to walk to the door, but Leo stopped her. "No, It's fine. Please stay." Not really wanting to leave she nodded her head in consent, "Why don't you sit on the sofa." he directed. She didn't say anything, but went to the over stuffed cream sofa. "Can I get you anything?" he offered. She shook her head, "No thank-you." He went and walked over to the coffee table and sat down across from her. He wasn't sure what she wanted and he wasn't going to push her in either direction.   
  
Abruptly Heather stood up and started pacing again, "I need your help. Last night... last night I was watching the fire. I had this memory of being at a house and watching a woman cry." she stopped for a moment to gauge Leo's reaction. He could teach someone about bluffing for his face gave away nothing. She continued to ring her hands and pace, "Anyway in this scene, if you will, a girl came and stood next to me. It took me until today to remember the girl's name... Prue." Heather stopped pacing once again and came sat down across from Leo. Leo wasn't sure what to say, but before he could come up with anything Heather continued, "That's not the only thing I remember." she whispered.  
  
Leo looked up at her and caught her eye. She could feel herself blushing but couldn't stop. "This is where your help is needed... I know that, well I don't know how I know, but I know that you wouldn't lie to me." She stopped for a moment, but Leo refused to say anything. "I was at the church tonight. There was a stain glass window that caught my eye and I had this flash of you standing in front of it with the sun shining through, but I thought that was from the tour of the hospital. Then I kept seeing you in a tux and I couldn't shake the idea that I was remembering our wedding day..." she trailed off not sure what answer she was wanting.  
  
"Is it the one of Jesus' crucifixion?" he asked. Heather's head shot up and she stared into his eyes, "So, I'm not imagining things, you were in front of it for our wedding..." she trailed fully realizing what it was she was admitting. They sat there for a long time in silence. Leo wanting to comfort her, but scared to touch and Heather realizing that she was Piper. Finally Leo stood up, "I'm going to make some tea would you like some?" Piper nodded and watched him. She was so entranced watching him that it took her a minute to realize that he was standing in front of her offering her the tea. "Thank-you." she said shyly. She wasn't sure how to act now or what to do.   
  
"So." she stated. "Sew.." Leo started "Buttons?" they said unanimously. "Phoebe used to say that." Piper told him. He had a small smile on his face, "You remember that?" She nodded, but try though she might she couldn't keep the tears at bay. She started crying and couldn't seem to stop. Leo gathered her into his arms and sat down on the sofa rocking her. "I'm sorry..." she started. He ran his hand down her hair and back, "It's okay. Everything will be okay." he whispered. She didn't say anything and stayed in his arms for a long time.  
  
Finally when Leo knew that she was asleep he gently placed her on the sofa and covered her with her favorite fleece blanket. He looked at her for a long moment, but quietly went back to his bedroom. He looked at the time noting that it was 12:02 AM which would make it 3:02 EST. He picked up the phone anyway and dialed. It was a good six rings before a gravely voice answered, "Turner." "Cole, it's me Leo. I need your help. Heather, Piper, is starting to remember who she is. I'm not really sure what to do." Cole was silent for a few minutes which made Leo wonder if he had fallen asleep. "Okay, I'm going to book an early flight and call you back." Cole stated. Leo nodded, "Okay." Leo listened as Cole hung up the phone. He went back out to the living room to check on Piper.   
  
The phone rang and Leo went back into the bedroom, "Okay, I can't get a flight out of here until seven my time, which is four your time. I will be there 8:36 am. Do not go anywhere else and do not let her out of your site until I get there." Cole instructed. "Okay. I'll see you there." Leo told him. He took his alarm and set it for 6:30 am and then checking on Piper once more went back to his bedroom and fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
Piper woke up crying. It was almost too much for her to take. In her dreams the flashes of funerals and the woman in her dream avalanched her...her mother and Grams, they had died. She had flashes much like she did when she first met Leo, but now she was able to put names to faces. It tore at her and she remembered leaning on her sister, on Prue, as Prue leaned on her. She sat up for a moment and looked at the beautiful and comfortable blanket that Leo had provided for her. More tears slid down her cheeks as she thought of everything that was happening. She was confused and hurt and right now she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts. She stood up and walked softly to Leo's bedroom. Above all else she knew that he would not hurt her and would care for her.  
  
Leo awoke as his bed started moving. Except it wasn't his bed that was moving, "Piper?" he asked. She crawled up the bed and laid her head on his shoulder, "I was having dreams, flashes, whatever. My mom and Grams are dead..." she started, but she couldn't finish. "I'm sorry you have to go through this." Leo said softly. She gave him a pout, but kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry you have to go through this." He moved until he had her fully in his arms and they were looking into one another eyes. "Piper, I don't know why you disappeared and I don't know why I found you, but I really don't care right now. The fact is that you are back. Here in my arms, a prayer that I have been praying for over two years. I have never stopped loving you. Not once and I will do whatever it takes to get everything back to normal, to the way it should be." he softly declared. She gave him a smile then and leaned in to kiss him.  
  
It was a soft kiss, but as he cupped the back of her neck it started to intensify. She had flashes of him kissing her, flashes of her kissing him, and she now knew that those dreams months ago were not just dreams or fantasies, but memories of how much she really loved this man. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair. They both knew that they probably should stop, but neither Leo or Piper were wanting stop...  
  
At 6:30 Leo's alarm went off. He quickly shut it off and turned back to see if Piper had woken up. Noting that she hadn't he kissed her forehead and then went to take a shower. He wasn't sure what last night was going to do to this morning, but if they woke up separately it might help. This whole situation was messed up, or as Sam Wilder used to call it, "a cluster." He needed to call Darryl and have him get the insurance papers because he had no doubt he wasn't going to be able to be there.   
  
He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips and then went out of his bathroom to get to his closet and ran into Piper in the process, "Excuse me." he said. "I'm sorry, I..." she trailed off not sure what to say. He stared at her and she stared at him. It was awkward and to Leo frustrating, but he moved out of her way. "I just need to get dressed, feel free to use the bathroom." he stated politely. Piper just nodded. Although a thousand scenarios had run through her head this hadn't been one of them. She could read the frustration and sadness in his eyes, but she wasn't sure what to do about it.  
  
When Piper emerged from the bathroom Leo wasn't in site. She walked back out of the bedroom and saw Leo sitting on the couch with papers and a phone in his hand talking to someone. she had called Haley when Leo had gone to take his shower, but she hadn't told her where she was. After last night Piper wasn't sure where they stood. Part of her cried out that they were suppose to be in bed enjoying each other's company, another part was too confused to really think. Unfortunately that was the prominent side. Leo hung up the phone and looked at Piper, "I was talking to Paige. She's going to meet Darryl and go over the insurance papers." he informed her. Piper nodded her head.  
  
"Listen, would you like a cup of coffee or something?" he asked. "Coffee sounds good, thank-you." she told him. He stood up and walked to the kitchen and started to make the coffee. "About last night..." he started, but she interrupted him, "I didn't mean to make this more confusing." He smiled at her, "You didn't. I just wanted to tell you that I didn't regret it. I'm not sure about anything right now, but I meant what I said last night. I do love you and I will do everything I can to try and get things to a relative sense of normality." Piper smiled then. A genuine, light up the world, smile, a smile that Leo could never resist. He leaned in and kissed her. The phone rang and the couple broke apart, "Could you get that?" Leo asked. Piper walked over and answered it, "Hello?" the phone clicked. "They hung up." she told him. "Weird." Leo said and then set the cup on the counter for her. Piper was about to grab it when there was a knock on the door and she went to open it.  
  
Piper stared at the person in the doorway, Leo came up behind her, "Haley?" Piper asked. She was dressed in a black pin strip suite that made her look authorities and business like. Bianca flipped the black badge, "Special Agent Bianca Lawson. You need to come with me." she stated. Piper and Leo looked at one another and Bianca took a breath. "Listen, I know this is a shock, but you two are in danger. Agent Turner is on his way and if you will please come with me we will sort this all out." she told them. "What is going on?" Piper asked. "I can't tell you here. I don't know if some one else is bugging your apartment, but we have to hurry." Bianca pleaded. "Bugging?" Leo asked. Bianca let out a breath, "Listen, I know that none of this makes sense, but if you will please come with me I will explain everything." she looked directly into Piper's eyes and Piper knew that she was telling the truth. "Okay." she told her. Leo looked at Piper, "Are you sure?" he asked her. She nodded her head and he followed the two women and locked the door behind him.  
  
Bianca watched the couple as they rode down the elevator. This was not how any of this was suppose to go down. They still had two weeks before the trial and if it hadn't been for that stupid fire, it still would have gone on perfectly. Of course she should have known that it wouldn't have gone beautifully nothing had with this case, but still... Bianca rubbed her eyes and looked at the couple next to her. She knew that they loved one another. She saw that deep love as they both comforted one another of what might lie ahead. She had feelings for them, especially Piper, but she also saw them as her case. As people she had to protect. As people she wanted to protect. Pretending to be Piper's sister wasn't hard. She had known Piper when she was Piper and her subtle shift as she embraced the idea of being Heather. Piper was a good person and had a huge heart. It made her vulnerable and loveable at the same time and made Bianca want to do anything in her power to keep her safe. She hadn't had much of a chance to get to know Leo, but from everything she had gathered from both Piper and her other sources he was a good guy. She just hoped that she could keep them alive long enough to continue to be good people.  
  
Before Bianca would let them step off of the elevator she stepped out. She moved through the lobby of the building and seeing that it was secure waved to them with her hand. They quickly moved out of the elevator and followed the agent. They made it safely to the black Ford Crown Victoria and Bianca observing everything around them, ducked into the front seat and locked the door. A walkie talkie started sputtering and Piper and Leo watched as Bianca picked it up, "This is Phoenix, go ahead." "How far?" a voice crackled, "Twenty minutes. Package is secure." Bianca replied. The name rang a bell with Piper, "Who's Mason?" she asked. Bianca turned around, "What?" she asked. "You said Phoenix. Those messages on the machine, They were asking for Phoenix, they said they were from Mason, who is Mason?" Piper asked again. "That would be me." said the driver. He did a quick turn and both Leo and Piper were shocked, "Chris?" Piper asked.  
  
"Hello Piper, Leo." he greeted and looked at Bianca so she could explain, "Bennett is my partner." Bianca told them. Leo wanted more, "What do you mean partner? What in the hell is going on?!?" Leo demanded. "Short version: Piper wasn't kidnapped. She has been in the witness relocation program for the past two years. You have a hit man after you and we've been trying to protect the both of you." Leo tried to let that sink in. "Listen, when we get to where we are going I'll explain everything..." Bianca was stopped abruptly by the blow they received from the back. Both Piper and Leo shot forward. Chris looked in the rearview mirror to see a black Ford Explorer riding his tail. He started to speed again when the Explorer bumped them again.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Bianca screamed, "I think he's trying to run us off the road." Chris told her. "Put your seatbelts on!" he instructed to everyone and swung the car to the other lane. The explorer was on his tail and wasn't letting him go. The light ahead was turning yellow, so he floored it and then did a swift 360 taking himself back into the other lane. However, as he did so another black Explorer hit him on the side sending the car spinning into an ally way. The blow had knocked him out as well as Piper and Bianca. Leo shook his head when glass came shattering at him. He was grabbed and the door opened and dropped him onto the ground. His head bashed into the cement knocking him out.  
  
A few minutes later Chris and Bianca stirred, "What happened?" Bianca moaned. "I'm not sure, but I think whoever was after Leo and Piper came after us." Chris said. He turned to look at his passengers, "Bianca!!" Chris screamed. HE got out of the car and went around to see where they had dragged Leo away. Bianca jumped out of her seat. "Damn it!" she bellowed. They saw Piper moaning, "What happened?" she asked. Bianca and Chris looked at one another, "What are we going to do now?"

After calling in to headquarters Bianca and Chris cased the scene. Piper, who felt sore and even more confused than before walked up and down the side walk that Chris and Bianca had told her was safe. It was probably the tenth trip down the sidewalk when the silver flashed at her. She picked it up, it was a beautiful silver money clip. It was engraved with the initials BJ. Chris had gone to check on Piper when he saw her holding the silver object. "What's that?" he asked. Piper shrugged her shoulders, "Not sure. It was on the ground." she told him handing it over for his inspection. "Bianca!" Chris called.

Bianca came running up, "What is it?" she asked. He handed the money clip over, "You've got to be kidding me!" she screamed out of frustration. "What is it?" Piper asked. She, herself was getting frustrated with no answers from any one. Another black Ford Victoria showed up and a man jumped out, "We've got another problem." he told the agents. "What this time?" Bianca asked. "Agent Trudeau has been taken as well. We got a call from the doctor's office telling us that the man who had come in with the baby had left." "Damn it!" Chris swore. "Trudeau? As in Andy Trudeau?" Piper asked. The new agent looked at Piper noticing her for the first time. "Yes." Bianca answered, "Piper, this is Agent Matthew Cade. He is also working on the case." Matthew held out his hand, "Piper." he greeted. 

"Well let's go. Leave someone else to clean this up, we have to find where they've taken them." Chris said. "Who picked up the baby?" Bianca asked. "I did. That's why it took me so long to get here. I had to go get him." Cade explained. "Where is Agent Seer?" Chris asked. "Welcome to another piece of the puzzle." Cade grounded out. Chris and Bianca shook their heads, but got in. Piper was ushered to the back where a baby boy was happily playing with a plastic ring in a car seat. Piper immediately started playing with the baby, "He's precious, who is he?" she asked. Bianca turned to Piper, "Piper, he's yours. That's baby Wyatt." she said. "Huh?" Piper grunted. She had a son?  
  
End of Part IX

Author's Notes: School has been a killer. I haven't had any time to myself, and absolutely no time to write. However, I've scraped enough time together to get this written! Only one part left! I hope you've enjoyed it and thank-you for your patience in waiting for this update!!


	11. Part X

Part X  
  
"Optimist: a cheerful frame of mind that enables a teakettle to sing though in hot water up to its nose." -- Anonymous   
  
"What do you mean son?" Piper asked. She racked her brain trying to come up with a memory, something, anything that would allow her to remember having a son. Bianca's face softened, "I don't know what you must be going through, but once we get back to the office I'll explain everything." she said softly. Piper just nodded. A phone started ringing and everyone looked around, but Piper noticed the sound was coming from Leo's jacket that they had brought with them from the wreck. She picked it up, "Hello?" "Who is this?" a man's voice demanded. "This is Heather Price who is this?" she shot back, forgetting for a moment who she truly was. "Oh, Hi, this is Cole Turner, can I speak to Leo?" he asked. "Um... He's not here...let me give you over to Haley... I mean Bianca." she stammered and gave the cell phone over to Bianca.  
  
"Hello?" Bianca asked. "Lawson, this is Turner, what's going on? I'm at Leo's apartment, but no one is answering, and no one picked me up at the airport." he told her. "That's because we intercepted a call and had to extract them out of there. We were in an accident and Leo was taken. We're headed to the office now, so catch a cab and meet us there." Bianca directed. "Okay." he told her and hung up. Bianca handed the phone back to Piper. Baby Wyatt looked on with fascination at the new woman sitting next to him. In one day he would be nineteen months old, and the only time he had met the woman next to him was on the day of his birth. He had seen her in pictures before, had smelled her perfume on his favorite blanket, but had never actually touched her. Wyatt played with his toys through the ride, mostly leaving the woman next to him alone.  
  
Piper was struck with a sadness she hadn't felt in a long time. She was staring at her son. Her baby boy, whom she had never seen and couldn't remember being pregnant with. Leo was going to be surprised when he found out. She had decided when she was walking up and down the side walk that she would assume Leo was alive until she was proven wrong. She also had the strange sensation that she would know if he were dead. Her little boy was almost the spitting image of his daddy. He had blonde curled hair and big blue eyes. She wondered if he would take her coloring later on.

They soon arrived at the "office". It was located in the center of a many other buildings located near the docks. Matthew got out first followed by Chris and then Bianca. Chris opened Piper's door and Bianca opened Wyatt's side. "Banca!" Wyatt cried happily. Bianca smiled at him, "You're smart. Did you know that kid?" she asked him. He gave her a toothy grin and patted her cheek. Piper had made it to the side in time to see the love pat. She felt a surge of jealousy. "I'm sorry Piper, I wasn't thinking." Bianca apologized and gave the little boy over to his mother. Piper shook her head that Bianca had nothing to be sorry for, but gladly took her son into her arms. Although Wyatt tensed at the fact he was in a stranger's embrace, Piper's movements and soothing sounds soon found him relaxing. Bianca looked on and kept the tears from her eyes. She had been waiting for the moment that she could reunite Piper with her son, but actually seeing it was more emotional than she had planned. Although with Leo missing the piece of the picture in her mind's eye was missing a big piece. With new resolution Bianca Lawson would make damn sure that the Halliwell-Wyatt family would be reunited.  
  
Bianca motioned for Piper to follow her. Piper continued to soothe her son and felt as he relaxed against her and start to fall asleep on her shoulder. She followed Bianca into the building, but it was unlike anything Piper would have expected It was like walking into a home. They were in what would be the parlor. It was painted a sunny yellow and had blue/gold Louis XIV chairs sitting to the side. There was a tall desk made out of a dark cherry wood finish and a mirror hanging above it. They walked further into a living room that was painted a soothing blue with warm beige sofa and love seat. There was a coffee table in the middle that resembled the desk from the parlor. The carpet was a soft blue it had an area rug with beautiful colors interwoven into it. The florescent lighting one would expect was no where to be found. In fact it looked as there was natural light floating into the air. There were also toys scattered on the sofa.   
  
Bianca let Piper look for a moment before taking her past into another room that was the kitchen. It too was painted the same bright yellow as the parlor had been. It had big white cabinets with a smooth marble counter top. It had a massive custom built-in island made of the same marble top. Past that was an ornate wood carved door. As they went through that door they entered a hallway that had several doors on either side of it. Bianca then led her into an actual office, her office. There was a large dark desk with pictures on it and a computer. A door was standing opposite of them, "Wyatt's room is through there." Bianca pointed. Piper had a sense of deja vu, but knew it was a memory trying to come out.  
  
Bianca went to her desk and opened a drawer and pulled out some bound books. She walked to the door leading to Wyatt's room. "Follow me." she instructed. Piper walked through and stood still. When she would have conversations with Bianca, who she thought was Haley, about what kind of nursery she would have this was exactly what she imagined. Bianca had a small smile on her face, "You and I decorated this before Wyatt was born. I always thought it interesting that your vision of the nursery never changed." Wyatt was starting to get heavy and so Piper went to the dark mahogany crib and laid him down and covered him with a blanket. When she faced Bianca she had tears in her eyes.   
  
Bianca wanted to give her a hug, but wasn't sure if Piper would be receptive to the idea. When Piper's shoulder's started to shake Bianca went over to where she was standing and took her into her arms. "I'm so sorry Piper." Bianca whispered. Piper shook her head, "I'm sorry I shouldn't be crying like this..." but she trailed off at Bianca's interruption. "Piper you have every right. Your life has been turned upside down and not for the first time." Bianca told her and then pulled away. She took the bound volumes she had set on the rocker. "You started writing in these a few days after you were taken. No one has read them and I've kept them locked in my desk. I have to go to talk with Cade and Bennett, but I'll be back." she said handing the books to Piper.  
  
Bianca hesitated for a moment and then left Piper to herself and walked back into her office and then into the conference room where her group was waiting for her. In the conference room was a large mahogany desk that seated twelve people. There were two white boards and a peg board with papers and pictures stuck to it. Matthew and Chris were already seated and arguing when Bianca walked into the room.  
  
"If we call Washington they are going to think we can't handle this and we can." Matthew stressed. Chris shook his head, "I don't want Washington here anymore than you do, but the fact remains that we might need their help. A rogue Agent is big news. If there is anyway we can catch crap for this I don't want to do it. I'm in enough trouble." Chris argued back. Matthew looked to Bianca to help him. "I'm sorry Cade, but Chris is right on this one. If Seer really is behind this then Washington is going to need to know. This is already out of control. Besides, Turner, is already here, so maybe we won't need anyone else." Matthew let out a breath. He was outnumbered. "Fine. But we have to figure this out quick. In a perfect world I would like it wrapped up before Washington can get anyone else out here." Bianca and Chris exchanged looks knowing that it wasn't going to be that easy.  
  
"Fine, then let us get all the information we can on Seer. See if we can figure out why she has a money clip with 'BJ' on it and if he is missing as well." Bianca directed. "Alright. Are you going to brief Piper?" Cade directed to Bianca. "Yes, but I'm going to give her some time." Bianca answered. Cade nodded and looked to Chris, "Alright Bennett you come with me to see if we can find a trail and Bianca you do the back work and that way you can be here when Turner gets here and watch after Piper." Cade commanded. Everyone shook their head and Bianca went back into her office while Cade and Bennett left hoping to find the trail to the rogue agent, Trudeau, and Mr. Wyatt.  
  
Piper had heard Bianca shut her office door. She took the leather bound journals and sat in the rocking chair that matched the crib. She looked over to Wyatt to make sure he was still sleeping and then took the first journal and sat the other two down on an end table next to the chair. She flipped through the pages and saw her cursive writing on the paper. She settled on the first page and noticed a page taped to the inside cover. She pulled it off and opened it up:  
  
Dear Leo,  
  
I don't know when or how you will read this, but I pray that if you ever do I am the one that hands this to you. I decided to start writing these about a month after I left. The day I found out I was pregnant. Our last night together created a life. I want to share all of this with you Leo and I hate the fact that we can't. You don't get to see my expanded tummy or feel our baby kick. It hurts that you aren't with me right now, but I have to protect my family. I can't let you, Prue, or Phoebe get hurt. I won't allow that. I won't allow our child to live in fear either.  
  
Bianca gave me a baby book, so these will be the end of my journals, which is why I write this letter now. My thoughts and fears are in these books. I want them read by you and our child. To know what I was going through, to know how much I love you both.   
  
Leo, I love you. And there is nothing on this earth that will change that.   
  
Always,  
Piper  
  
Piper swiped the loan tear that traveled down her cheek and turned the page to embrace her past.  
  
Leo tried to open his eyes, but groaned with effort of it. It felt as if the seven dwarfs and a few of their buddies were mining for diamonds in his skull. He tried a few more times and on his fifth try he finally opened his eyes. Most of his vision was blurred and he couldn't make actual shapes out yet. He blinked again and things started to come into focus.  
  
He was in some type of metal storage shed. There was a row of shelves in the middle of the cramped space and rows up above him and around him. He wasn't quite sure of where to start when he heard a noise to his right and noticed a man looking nearly as bad as he felt. "Hello?" he greeted the man. The man had brown spiky hair and was wearing a gray suite slacks and a white dress shirt. His left eye was swollen with black and blue surrounding it. The man turned to look at Leo and Leo saw the cut that crossed both lips and several mismatched cuts along the man's cheeks.  
  
The man gave him a nod but didn't say anything further as his head hit his chest and the man was out. Leo knew that the man was probably suffering from a concussion, but with no help to relieve his own problems Leo wasn't sure how to help him. He felt sleep pulling him back into haze and with no other means of stopping it he plunged into the darkness.  
  
Leo wasn't sure how long he had been out when he came to again, but the man was no longer sitting next to him and there was a banging sound coming from the back of the tiny shed. Leo looked to where the noise was coming from and saw the man trying to hit his way of the shed. Something must have alerted the man to Leo's presence because he turned around and walked toward him. "Leo Wyatt?" he asked. Leo nodded. The man gave him his hand and Leo took and got to his feet, "I'm Special Agent Andrew Trudeau." he introduced himself. He didn't look like a special agent to Leo, but that could be because he still looked he had been in a bad fight and lost.  
  
It took Leo a minute to realize that he had gone back to bang on the building. "Trudeau?" Leo squeaked. He blushed red at the sound of his voice, but Trudeau didn't seem to notice. "Yeah?" he grunted while stopping the banging. "What is going on?" Leo finally asked. Trudeau turned around and faced Leo. "Do you know who I am?" he asked. Leo wasn't sure if he shook his head, but Trudeau understood, "I am the Agent in Charge on your wife's case. Now your next question will probably be what case? What is going on? Well if you will help me try and get out of here I will explain everything." Trudeau offered. Leo felt him nod his head in consent of the deal.  
  
"Piper?" Bianca called out softly. Piper looked up from the journal that she had been reading for the past hour. "Can you come here for a second?" Bianca asked. Piper nodded and marked her place in the journal and then set it down. She went to Wyatt's crib where she was satisfied that he was still sleeping and then followed Bianca out the door. "Would you like something to drink or eat?" Bianca asked when Piper shut the door. "I'm okay, but thank-you." Piper told her in honesty.  
  
"I wanted to thank-you for your patience in this. It hasn't been easy and now with Trudeau missing and Agent Seer possibly behind some of this..." Bianca trailed off for a moment, "Anyway, I owe you an explanation of what's been going on." Piper perked up a little. Bianca took a big breath and went into the story...  
  
The metal on the storage shed was finally starting to give into the blows that Trudeau and Leo had been giving it and between blows Trudeau gave out the explanation, "...well Bane Johnson isn't really Bane Johnson, his real name is Bane Jessup, as in the Jessup crime family..." Trudeau paused for a moment and then continued, " his father was dying and going to give the business over to Bane's older brother, Antwon, who did not like Bane's relationship with Prue. Bane, refused to break it off so Antwon took out a hit on Prue. When Bane found out he came to us. So, we faked his death in return for all of the information that Bane could get us..." Trudeau stopped for a moment, he was exhausted, dirty, and the blows he received earlier were really starting to wear on him.   
  
Leo, feeling the exhaustion as well took a break with the agent waiting for the continuation, "While we were transferring Bane to a safe house our van was attacked. Some how Antwon and the family found out about the deal and tried to get Bane. Luckily he escaped, but the closest place was P3 where he found Piper. He called for help, but just as back up arrived so did the family. Piper saw an agent get shot by Bane's cousin, Stefan..." Although Trudeau wanted desperately to get out his body just wasn't up to the task. So with Leo's help they slid to the floor.  
  
"We had to take your wife in at that point. Stefan wouldn't have let Piper live as she could identify what happened and her life became in as much danger as Bane's. So, we took her in with us. We sent her first to Oklahoma City, and then finally to San Francisco. Meanwhile Bane was helping us to put our case together against the family." Trudeau let that sink for a moment and Leo took it all in, but before he could ask anything Trudeau started talking again, "Now, you might want to know why you weren't told. Simple. We couldn't risk it. You're a powerful and well known man and if you went missing there would be more questions than we would have answers for. And if we told you what happened then it might not look authentic. We couldn't risk your life or Piper's. However, you got demanding and so we assigned an FBI agent that didn't know what was going on to search for you..." "Cole." Leo interrupted. "Cole was new to the force and we were able to monitor all his efforts to keep him from finding the truth. It wasn't until he started looking into the background of Heather Price that we finally told him."  
  
He paused because the need for slumber was pulling at his eyelids, but he knew that he could slip into a coma and Leo needed his help. "So Cole has known for some time that Piper was Heather Price." Leo's voice surrounded in betrayal. If Andy knew him better he might of patted him on the back, but he didn't know how to reassure Leo that Cole had no choice. "He did, but he couldn't tell you or anyone else. IF someone found out then it could damage what progress we had made." Andy said to try and placate Leo. "So why does Piper not remember who she is?" Leo asked.  
  
Andy turned and looked at the wall, "That wasn't planned. A month or so after she was moved to Oklahoma City she found out she was pregnant. Which was partly why we moved her to San Francisco. She had a tough time with it. Not so much physical, but the separation from you and Prue hurt her. We tried to help her as much as possible, but there was only so much we could do. Six weeks before her due date, which we think was caused by stressed she passed out. When she did she hit her head hard enough on the dresser that it caused her to loose her memory." Andy paused for only a moment, "We took her to Dan, Bennett's brother, but she couldn't remember. One of the reasons we had left for San Francisco was because Antwon had found us. Nothing happened, but he knew she was pregnant and they would be looking for a woman with a child. So we decided that we would make up memories, if you will, about who Heather Price was. I took care of your son, whom Piper had already named Wyatt before he was born. Bianca became in charge of Piper because as Heather Price she wouldn't know who her enemies were." Andy finally stopped and let that sink in.

When Leo didn't say anything Andy continued, "We only have two weeks until we go to trial and then it would be over, but now this has happened." Leo just looked at Andy, he had a son. He and Piper had made a child. A child they had always wanted. Phoebe and Prue were aunts. They had the potential of being a family. That was the idea that Leo stayed stuck on like a broken record.

End of Part X

Author's Notes: I have been battling school, weather, computer viruses, and a massive project at work that has me working harder than when I have both school and work. Which is why this story hasn't been updated in a long while. Which I really apologize for. Now, obviously this isn't the end. I'm hoping that Part XII will be the end. :) Thanks for your patience!


	12. Part XI

Unwell: Part XI

"After silence that which comes nearest to expressing the inexpressible is music." – Aldous Huxley (1894-1963) Music at Night, 1931

Piper had always been attracted to the 'good guy'. Which was why she fell so hard for her husband. She hadn't been looking for love. In fact she had been ready to give the notion up all together. After all most of the 'good' guy's she had met had turned out to be not so good guys, so when she met Leo she was a little weary. However, he had soon put all of her fears to rest. To Piper, Leo embodied all the things she thought the love of her life would. He was strong, safe, sincere, honest, secure, funny, faithful, and very loving. And not once in her life with him had Leo ever made a liar out of what her.  
  
They had their problems, all couples do, but the serious ones, were taken care of early on. Leo, since his family's death, had become a workaholic. And even after he met and married Piper he was still somewhat of a workaholic. Since Piper was trying to get P3 off the ground she let it pass. However, it didn't take long before that started to strain the marriage. Which was when the visits to his office had started. She would show up for lunch, dinner, or an afternoon delight, and if he could Leo would do the same. Either way it was a compromise for him to get his business going in the direction he wanted and for her to see him more. Plus it was a wonderful event to look forward to.  
  
Prue on the other hand had always been attracted to guys who could handle and challenge her control-freak nature. Most guys couldn't handle her, but that just meant they weren't worth her effort. Not that most of the guys she went out with were worth it. In fact if you were to ask Prue how many had really been worth it she would tell you two. If you asked Piper, she would say one.  
  
Piper did not like Bane Johnson. Never had. There was something about him that made Piper a little weary if not downright nervous. Unfortunately she had only talked to her sister once about him and that had met with disastrous results. She would never again approach the subject with her sister. When Bane was found dead Piper mourned for her sister's loss and she mourned that Bane had died, but the fact that he was gone from their lives made Piper breathe a little easier. That was until a month later when he came crashing into her restaurant that one fateful day.  
  
Now two and half years later Special Agent Bianca Lawson was holding onto Piper's hands praying that she would wake up. Her hands were shaking and it was taking all her strength not to have them violently shaking. The only thing that seemed to settle her was holding Wyatt in one arm and Piper's left hand in the other. After she had explained everything to Piper, Piper had gotten up and was walking to the nursery when she fainted. However, it wasn't like when she fainted the first time, she just dropped to the floor and Bianca tried as much as possible to wake her but she wouldn't. Finally having no other option open to her Bianca called an ambulance.  
  
Now, over three hours and many phone calls and diaper changes later Bianca was having a hard time keeping her emotions in check. She usually had a very high threshold for stress. Not much could shake her, but after being attacked, in a wreck, finding out Trudeau was taken, Seer was missing, Piper fainting, taking care of Wyatt, Bianca was ready to cry, scream, or kick some ass, which ever came first.  
  
The doctor had told her that there was slight swelling in Piper's brain, but that she should be coming out of the coma on her own. He allowed her to bring in Wyatt as they really had no other choice and encouraged her to talk to Piper. Bennett and Cade had called earlier to tell her that Bane was not in his apartment, but by the look of it there had been a struggle. She had told them all she could find on Seer, but they weren't able to put much together until they were all joined back at headquarters.  
  
Bianca gently bounced Wyatt on her knee and held on to Piper's hand, "I called your sister, Prue. I know it isn't the safest option, but she can be here with you." Bianca explained. Her own voice sounded weak and weary which did nothing to help her, but she went on. "Wyatt's so beautiful Piper. We love him so much. His first word was Momma, but I wouldn't let him call me that. I kept pointing to the picture of you and saying Momma, and finally he started calling me Bana. Then he started to say Dadda to Trudeau, but Andy felt the same as I did. So, he pointed again to the picture. Poor Wyatt's probably going to be a little confused, but we just couldn't let him call us something as sacred as Momma and Dada. That's you and Leo." Bianca's voice started to break so she stopped and tried to collect herself.  
  
She stood up and placed Wyatt in the small carrier and after she secured it and brought it back to the chair she had occupied she sat down again. She took Piper's hand once again, "I 'm sorry. I'm so sorry for all of this, but I do promise Piper. We will find your husband and we will give you back your family." she swore. She looked over her shoulder as the door opened a nurse was standing waiting patiently. She got up, but as she did she heard a soft sound, "Thank-you." She turned back to Piper, but nothing seemed different, but Bianca would swear she heard something. Shaking her head she walked to the nurse, "A Ms. Prue Halliwell is here. I was told you were to be notified." the nurse explained. Bianca nodded her head, "Yes thank-you." she went back to get Wyatt in his carrier and went out the door.

Prue pulled up a chair next to Piper's bed. This morning she had gotten a call that said someone had found her sister and she wasn't allowed to tell anyone, but to get on the next plane to San Francisco. Three hours and forty-five minutes later Prue was at the hospital where she was greeted by Special Agent Bianca Lawson. The younger woman gave a quick explanation and then informed her she HAD to leave. So, there Prue stood looking at her unconscious sister and sleeping nephew. She had to sit down and breathe.

"Well that was mind numbingly boring." Darryl complained to Paige as he walked into the makeshift office of Bennett Hospital. "Insurance usually is. Have you heard from Leo?" she asked. Darryl shook his head. "I haven't heard from him since this morning. I've tried to get a hold of him, but his cell phone says he's out of range and he's not answering his home phone." Darryl explained. Paige frowned, "Why?" Darryl asked. "Nothing. I just haven't heard from him and that's odd. Not to mention that Heather hasn't come in." Paige told him. "Where's Dan?" Darryl inquired. Paige's frown deepened, "That's another thing. Dan was going to get her on his way here and now I can't get a hold of him." Paige's concern was evident and it was spreading to Darryl.  
  
"Well something's not right." Darryl stated the obvious. "No, it's not and if it's something big... I'm going to call my brother." she told him. She took the phone from the desk and dialed his number. When he didn't answer his cell she called his home number.  
  
"Hey Phoebe, can I speak to Cole?" Paige asked.  
  
She paused for a moment and Darryl's eyes didn't leave hers.  
  
"Really? When did he leave?" Paige asked.  
  
Again there was a pause and Darryl watched as Paige's forehead scrunched together in puzzlement.  
  
"Hmm. Okay, thanks Phoebe. What was that? Um, no I haven't. Well I've got to go, bye." she said in a rush and hung up the phone. "Where is he?" Darryl asked. "He's here. She said he got a call at about three this morning and left. She didn't know any more than that, and she can't get a hold of Leo either."  
  
Paige shook her head in frustration and dialed her brother's cell phone number again. The phone rang until her brother's voice informed her to leave a message. "Yeah, Cole, this is your sister Paige. Something's not right here. I need you to give me a call immediately." she spoke into the phone. "I guess we'll have to play the waiting game." Paige said with a huff of frustration.

When Bianca was finally out of the hospital she was able to use her cell phone and called headquarters. "They're not back yet, but they should be here soon." Turner informed her. "That's fine. I'm on my way back. I'll tell you more when I get there." she told him and then hung up.  
  
By the time that Bianca reached the offices Cade and Bennett were already in the conference room talking with Turner. And right now they were in the middle of trying to figure everything out and getting no where, "Fine, then let's go back to basics. Why did Agent Seer take Leo?" Bianca's voice rang out, but she continued, "Why? He didn't know anything about this and she knew that. There has to be some reason why she chose Leo and not Piper. Why she chose Trudeau and not any one of us! We have to figure out why. There is something that is missing here and we are running out of time!" she sputtered in frustration.  
  
Bennett and Cade glared at her, but Bennett spoke first, "Fine. Let's check the facts. Fact, Agent Seer isn't married. Fact, her only living relative is her brother. Fact, She wasn't assigned to this case until six months ago. Fact, we can't find Bane Jessup. Fact, We know that the only person who really knew her Was Trudeau. Fact, she never looked after Wyatt. Fact, she was mostly research for the case. Fact, she was never a field agent. Fact, she moved here from the DC office, not New York..." he trailed off when Bianca held up her hand. "Wait, her brother. Who is her brother?" Bianca asked.  
  
Turner picked up the paper to look, but Cade answered, "Ray Sanford." Bennett looked to Cade as the name pricked some familiarity. "What is he doing now?" Turner asked. "Nothing. He's living in a home." Cade answered and looked to Bianca who was going through her papers trying to find something. "Which home? Where?" Bianca asked still flipping through the pages rapidly.

Leo and Andy groaned in a sick twisted melody of sounds. Both were suffering from complications of head wounds and every now and then regained moments of lucidity, however it never lasted more than a few scant moments. Even though they had found the door, it was too much work to pry it open and their combined strength equaled that of a very small very weak six year old girl, if even that.  
  
So, when the door flew open it shocked them both into wakefulness. "I said put him in there." a very clipped woman's voice commanded. Before the two men could get up another was thrown into their midst. The door was slammed shut and locked. If they could muster more than conscience thought they would have tried something, but as it was they turned to their new cell mate. Unfortunately he was knocked out. Trudeau and Leo looked at one another, "Ever get the feeling the universe it out to get you?" Leo asked. Trudeau snorted, but helped Leo move the man to a more comfortable position.  
  
When all of their energy was sapped Leo and Trudeau just looked at one another. "Do you think they'll figure it out?" Leo asked. Andy Trudeau had faith in his team. They would figure it out. He just hoped, for all of their sakes, that it was much sooner, rather than later. "Yes I do." with his resounding positive notion Leo took what small hope he could and fell back into unconsciousness.

Prue was exhausted both physically and emotionally. In the last twelve hours she had gone from being her normal, everything's-okay-as-it's-going-to-get, self to having her sister back and a nephew. Not to mention that her brother in law had been taken and behind all of this was Bane. The man she had mourned and lost. She had a serious need to kick some ass. On the other hand she had been in prayer (for the first time in what seemed forever) for the safety of Leo and to bring Piper back out of everything.  
  
The nurses had helped her with Wyatt. Which was blessing as she didn't really deal with babies, but this little guy. Well he was special. When she finally got some confidence in what she was doing Wyatt seemed to settle down and all Prue could do was bask in the miracle that not only did she have a nephew, but her sister was mere inches from her.

"What is it?" Bennett asked into his cell phone. There was a pause and everyone looked at the field agent, "Lillian calm down, what are you talking about?" A short pause followed, "When? Hmm.. We'll find them I swear!" Bennet told his sister. "My brother and dad are now missing." he told the group. Turner turned to the group, "That's not surprising, Ray Sanford is currently at Bennett Hospital." Bennett opened his mouth to speak, but Cade beat him to the punch, "Guess who was senator of California before Victor Bennett?", he gave pause, but answered to the group, "that's right children, Ray Sanford."  
  
The agents began to piece everything together, "Well we know why he took your dad and brother, but why did he take Leo?" Lawson asked. "Because Leo invested in both of them." Chris answered with a hefty sigh. "Yeah, but your dad still has three years until election Leo has only known him for a few months." Cade said. "Yes, but Leo donates to the RNP." Turner told them. "Explain why she took Trudeau." Bianca demanded. None of them could give her an answer. "Then he most know something, maybe the location of where she is at? Doesn't matter. We are going to have to find them now. They couldn't have gone far if both Dan and Victor were taking." Lawson explained, "Well let's make of list of places that Ray Sanford or Agent Seer own or like to visit." "Also one of us needs to go back to the hospital and look after Prue and Piper." Bianca reminded the group. "I'll go," Turner volunteered, "You guys know the area better and I can be of some help to Prue." Everyone nodded at the plan and left in unison to carry it out.

End of Part XI

-- I'm sorry about the long space between updates. However, I've been in classes (15 Hours) and work. Not to mention the homework and research papers. And my muse took a wonderful time to go on vacation. However, I'm almost finished with this story. I just have the next part and then the epilogue. Part XII was written along with Part XI so it's written, I just need to go back through and make sure it is correct. Thanks again, for your wonderful patience and support.


	13. Part XII

Piper groaned with the pain that was pounding through her brain. She tried to open her eyes , but that was much to painful and she fell back asleep. When she woke up the second time the pain wasn't as intense, but there was dull thumping in her temples. She tried to remember what was going on, but it was to hard. She tried to swallow, but found it difficult and she whimpered against the pain.

"Here." a deep voice stated. Piper didn't what that meant, but she felt a straw against her lips and took small sips. The water burned, but it did make her feel better. She felt the sun on her face and finally opened her eyes. Well as open as she would allow because of the burning sun. Still it was progress.

Her mind turned to what was responsible for this and as she thought hard it all came crashing back. Leo had been taken, she had been reunited with her son, and she had fainted. Again. That didn't sit well with her and she tried to sit up.

"Easy." the same voice cautioned. Piper opened her eyes further and looked to her left where the voice was coming from. She had seen this man before. He was tall with black hair and a slim build. She racked her brain until he came closer to help her up, it was Cole.

"Thanks." she murmured as she sat up and looked around at her room. Something was missing... Wyatt! "Where's Wyatt?" she asked in a panicked tone.

Cole answered in a calm soothing voice, "He's downstairs in the cafeteria with your sister."

"Bianca?" she asked. She was confused, Bianca wasn't her sister, but Prue was in Texas. She looked to Cole.

He shook his head, "Prue." he answered. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was taken aback when Piper exploded.

"Prue? What the HELL is Prue doing here? She's suppose to be safe! You guys are suppose to keep her safe! What is going on?" She almost leapt out of bed until she realized she was in a hospital gown, and then crossed her arms over her chest glaring at Cole.

In all the memories that Phoebe and Leo had shared with him Piper's temper was never mentioned.

"Well?" Piper snapped. She was running low on patience and with her head still pounding she was about ready to explode.

Cole's anger flashed in his eyes, "Look, we didn't have a choice. Agent Seer doesn't know your sister and we needed someone to look after Wyatt."

His anger didn't dissuade Piper at all, "What about Paige, or Darryl? Why bring Prue all the way from Texas?"

Cole shook his head while he answered, "They would have been put in more danger. No one knows Prue is here which keeps both her and Wyatt safe."

Piper didn't answer, but silently fumed. She looked out the windows at the bright morning light. "I guess this means you still haven't found Leo."

Cole calmed down and looked down at his hands, "No, we haven't. The agents are out looking and have sent me to stay here and watch out for you, Prue, and Wyatt."

She shook her head. She couldn't stay here. Not while Leo was missing and her son was in danger. She had to help and told Cole so. He shook his head at her suggestion, but was met with stony determination and a command to leave so that she could change.

Cole walked out of the room and quietly shut the door. He needed to get a hold of the other agents, but without the ability to use his cell phone there wasn't much he could do. He looked down the hall and then the other side and then sat down.

Prue picked up Wyatt in his carrier groaning at his weight. She made a quick check glad to see that he was still asleep. He hadn't been happy when Bianca left and had continued his displeasure throughout the night. She understood that he had been left with a stranger, but as a single woman this was proving to be very difficult.

She started down the hall and noticed that Cole was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. "What's going on?" she asked when she got closer.

Cole snapped his head up, "Your sister is awake and is getting dressed."

"What? She's awake?" her voice contained the excitement she felt. With a small movement of his head Cole pointed Prue to the door and took Wyatt from her.

Piper was just putting on her boots when she saw the door open, "Piper?" the voice called. Piper stood up and watched with rapt attention as Prue walked in. "Prue?" she asked in a whisper.

The girls smiled at one another and then there was a rush. They were in constant hugs, tears, and laughter. "I just I can't believe... I just." Prue stuttered.

Piper patted Prue's back, "I know it's a lot, and we can talk about it later, but I have to save Leo."

Prue jerked back, "Piper, you're in danger. Let Bianca and those guys find him. I just got you back..." Prue trailed off at Piper's shaking head.

"No. I did not loose two years of my life to loose him. I HAVE to find him. Leo HAS to meet his son and I want my family back."

"Piper." Prue said sternly in a voice that had always made Piper think twice, but not this time.

Piper shook her head, "I'm sorry Prue, but I have to do this. I'm going to take you and Wyatt to my old apartment. No one should find you there and then I'm going with Cole to find my husband."

Prue shook her head, but knew she didn't have a choice. This was a side she had rarely seen in her sister, but she had a feeling that due to the situation Piper had faced that this was more likely her personality now.

Piper saw her sister slip into resignation and gave her a hug. "I haven't come this far to loose it all. Trust me." Prue nodded and watched as Piper slipped out the door. Her sister was different. Even in the white t-shirt and jeans she wore there was something in her that Prue had never seen. Except once. When her relationship with Leo was starting to falter. Piper was determined to make her marriage work and it did. Prue hoped only for the best.

* * *

Piper walked out to the car where Cole waited. "I just got off the phone with my partner, Brody. I've called the others. They're going to meet us at the office."

Piper walked around the black Lincoln to the passenger seat. "Why what is going on?" She watched him as he got into the car and Piper followed his example.

"He wouldn't tell me over the phone, but if the Assistant Director sent him then it must be big." Cole said while starting the car and driving away.

"Skinner?" Piper asked with a hint of nostalgia.

"You know Skinner? Is that how you knew who I was?"

"Yes, I met Skinner once. He seemed like a nice guy. Besides I saw you on the news and I did have my memory for the first nine months." Piper explained. Those first few months were the toughest. Her disappearance had been big news and to watch the anguish on her family's face was hard, but she would do it all again if it meant keeping them safe.

Cole didn't say anything. It shouldn't surprise him that she knew who he was or Skinner, but to a degree it felt like a betrayal. One he understood, but never the less felt.

They arrived to find a man who looked slightly like Cole except he was shorter and younger. Cole acknowledged him, "Brody."

"Turner." Brody said with a nod of his head. He looked to the woman in front of him. She was in jeans, a white t-shirt, and a camel colored leather jacket. She was short too, but in her eyes he saw the determination and knew she was spitfire. "I'm Agent Kyle Brody." he introduced.

Piper took his hand, "Piper Halliwell. Where are the others?"

Brody answered, "They're not here yet." He cocked his head to the door to prove his point. "Do one of you have a key?" he asked Cole and Piper.

Piper shook her head and so did Cole. "Well then I guess we'll have to wait for them." Brody stated.

"In the meantime you can tell me what Skinner told you." Cole told Brody.

"It seems that Agent Seer has a relative, or at least an in-law. Seer's husband had a young half sister when he died. Her name was Kiera Seer Travis. Apparently Agent Seer had taken care of the sister after her husband died..." Brody trailed off at the sound of a car heading toward them.

Piper, Cole, and Brody watched as Lawson and Bennett pulled up and got out of the car. "Who's he?" Bennett asked.

Brody stuck out his hand, "I'm Agent Kyle Brody. I'm Turner's partner. Assistant Director Skinner sent me."

Bennett gave a short nod in acknowledgement, but Bianca shook his hand, "I'm Agent Bianca Lawson, and this is my partner Chris Bennett."

"Nice to meet you both. I was just explaining to Turner and Piper what the AD sent me out here for."

"Well you can tell us when we get in." Bennett told him and went to open the door. He led them to the conference room flipping on lights as he went. While Bianca grilled Piper about being out of the hospital which only got Piper's anger for having Prue there. They drew a slight truce when they got into the conference room.

"So what do you have?" Bennett asked as he sat in on the conference chairs.

"Agent Seer's sister-in-law, Kiera Seer Travis, seems to be engaged to Anton Jessup." Brody explained.

"What?" Bianca asked.

Brody then gave the same explanation he had given Piper and Cole. "If Skinner hadn't skimmed the paper his wife was holding he never would have known. Since her name is Travis it never registered with those watching that she was Agent Seer's former sister-in-law. They really would have no reason to know or be alarmed." Brody finished explaining.

"Well that could explain why Bane was taken." Bennett said. The only thing that they had found at Bane's apartment was that he was seen with a woman and a tall dark haired man.

"Guys." Cade called out.

"In here." Bennett yelled back.

Cade appeared in the doorway, "Who's he?" he asked pointing to Brody.

"Agent Kyle Brody, Turner's partner. AD Skinner sent me."

Cade nodded and then walked in, "Piper? What are you doing here..." he trailed off with Bianca's shaking head. "Never mind. I met with an informant. Guess who's back in town?" HE looked at their faces for a moment, "Anton."

Bennett filled in Cade on what Brody had told them and what him and Lawson had seen at Bane's apartment.

"Well that explains that, but why take Trudeau?" Cade asked.

"Maybe Trudeau would have known about the sister? He's originally from New York. Out of everyone here he would have been the one to figure it out?" Cole theorized.

"Okay, that's as good as anything but why Leo? Leo didn't have anything to do with this. Hell he had no idea about Jessup or anything else." Bianca spoke up.

"How are they going to escape?" Brody asked. All of the eyes turned to him. In all this time they hadn't thought about it. They had called the local authorities, but hadn't put out an APB because they didn't want Seer to hear it.

"The safest way and most undetectable would be by boat." Cade answered.

"Leo has a yacht." Piper piped up.

"And he had it moved here a month ago." Cole supplied.

Everyone drew the same conclusion. "Alright we will go and search the yacht. See if they've left yet..." Cade started

Cole shook his head, "No, I mean, you can go search, but that is too many people to be taken on a yacht. Especially one like Leo's, but she has to be keeping them somewhere else. Perhaps somewhere near the water..."

"Dan's cabin!" Bennett yelled. "Sonofabitch! I bet that's where they're at." he swore. All of the eyes looked to him for explanation and he supplied it. "My father use to have a cabin near the water. When Dan graduated from Medical School my father gave it to him as a gift."

"So they didn't just take your brother and father for revenge." Lawson summed up.

"What? Dan and Victor were taken?" Piper asked.

Lawson turned to her, "You've missed a few things since you fainted."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Okay, so what do we do? How do we find my husband?"

"We'll split into two groups. I, Bennett, and Lawson will go to Dan's cabin. Turner and Brody can find out about the yacht." Cade said.

"What about me?" Piper asked. Cade opened his mouth to say something, but Piper shook her head, "I'll go with Cole. You can't keep me here. I didn't risk my life and my family to site idly by and do nothing."

"Fine. You can go with Turner and Brody, but stay out of danger. This is all useless if you're dead." Cade told her. Piper nodded and then stood up with the rest of the group.

* * *

The yacht had been useless. There wasn't any sign of anyone being on it or preparing to take it anywhere. They asked a few of the men who were working around the ships, but none of them had seen anyone. Which didn't mean anything, but it did make their hands empty. "Let's go to the cabin." Brody suggested as they walked back to the Lincoln.

"I don't know where it is." Cole answered.

"I do." Piper stated. Brody looked to Cole, but Cole gave the keys over to Piper.

"Shit! We're going to have to call for back up." Bennett swore. Both Cade and Lawson nodded in agreement. The cabin was the hot spot. They could see three people in the main area of the cabin. There was a small metal shed a few feet from the house. There was no telling who might be in that and what was taking place in the living room. If the agents expected anyone to get out alive they were going to have to get some help.

"Lawson, go back to the car, call for back up." Cade said.

Lawson almost shook her head, but knew she couldn't disobey and that Chris would agree with Cade. She moved as quickly and undetectable as possible. The area of the cabin was open. Woods surrounded the back of the cabin which was where support would have to come from, but the front and sides were open facing the ocean. The main road led up to the side of the cabin which was where they had parked a ways back.

She got to the car to see Cade and Bennett slip around to where the tin shed was. She opened the car door and radioed for help. She then looked around her and started walking toward the cabin. It was then that shots rang out, and Lawson started running.

* * *

When Piper, Cole, and Brody showed up they knew instantly that the other agents had found Mrs. Seer. The place was crawling with officers and various other agents. She saw two people in handcuffs and looked for anyone she recognized. "Stay back." Cole and Brody told her as they walked toward the chaos. Piper started walking toward them, but a huge officer stopped her," It's not safe to go past this point."

She shook her head at him, but he wouldn't budge. Piper almost growled with contempt but held her gaze on the cabin and those streaming by. She heard shots and soon everyone was ducking including herself. There was eruption of noise and the officer tried to move her back to the car, "You need to get behind the vehicle." he shouted at her. She was about to comply with his wishes when she saw the tin shed open up. She watched as Cade started to bring someone out around his shoulders.

The person had light hair and was wearing what was a long sleeved shirt. Piper then noticed as the person lifted their head. Piper let out a scream and started running. The officer was too slow to catch her and she was already half way to where Leo was being taken to some ambulance by the time the officer caught up to her. He almost stopped her too, but Piper quickened her pace and made it to Cade and Leo before he could lay a hand on her.

"Leo!" she cried. Leo was suffering from dehydration and a concussion, but he knew that voice and he looked up. She was holding him in her arms before anyone could say something. "Oh God." Piper sobbed. She couldn't believe what was going on. Piper felt someone tugging at her arm, "Miss, he needs to be taken to the hospital." the voice said.

Piper let Leo go, but followed closely behind. "I have to come with." The EMT nodded his head and Piper followed behind as they wheeled Leo into the truck. She heard commotion behind her, but it was the yell that made her turn around only to see who must be Agent Seer take a gun from one of the agents and point it widely. Then the bullet had been released and everyone watched in horror at the direction. Piper had finally seen the end. Just then she was pushed to the ground.

* * *

Piper would be glad when she no longer had to be in a hospital. The smell was terrible and it made her uncomfortable to be in the facility. Still, she would have to be here for a few more days. She pushed the door open. "Morning Sunshine." she greeted. "dunhi." Wyatt repeated after her. She smiled at him and Leo laughed. "

Good morning Wyatt." Leo greeted and both father and son waited impatiently as the woman they loved picked Wyatt up to hand him over to his father. Sunshine was Wyatt's third word. Not only was it how Leo and Piper greeted one another it was also how Andy greeted everyone at the office including Wyatt himself.

Leo gave Piper a kiss as she put their son in his lap. "So how's my little guy today?" he asked Wyatt who shook his head and patted Leo's cheeks. Piper sat in the chair and watched with loving thoughts of her son and husband together. This what she had fought so hard to have. This what she had believed she would get eventually and here it was.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Leo asked.

"Well in about an hour Wyatt and I are going to visit Chris. He gets released tomorrow and I wanted to stop in and see him again." Piper explained. The bullet that had been meant for her was taken by Chris. Thanks to God above it had entered his shoulder leaving him out for the past three days. Piper felt a twinge of guilt that Chris had taken the bullet for her, but the fact that he was okay and would recover without problems put her to ease.

"That's good. I can't wait until I get out of here." Piper gave him a small smile, "You'll be out by the end of the week. I promise."

Leo gave her a smile and winced as once again Wyatt "patted" his cheek. Piper laughed and walked over to the other side and slid in between the rail and Leo's body. Wyatt laughed with gaiety at the sounds his parents made.

Almost an hour later with Wyatt sleeping softly on Leo's chest and quiet chats with Piper a knock sounded on the door.

"Can I come in?" the voice asked.

Leo and Piper both smiled as Phoebe came into the room. She had arrived two days ago and had been up to the hospital about as much as Piper had been.

"I'm sorry. I'm not interrupting am I?" she asked with hesitation in her movements.

Piper shook her head, "No, of course not. Come on in. I need to go visit Agent Bennett anyway." The two women hugged and Piper left with Wyatt still sleeping in his father's arms.

"He is so precious Leo." Phoebe cooed. "I know." Leo stated with fatherly pride. Phoebe smiled and went sat in the chair next to the bed.

"So." Leo stated.

"Sew Buttons?" Phoebe asked and Leo smiled again. Phoebe's heart clenched at the site. She had seen her brother smile more in the past three days than in the entire two years that Piper was missing. She was so happy that not only was Piper back, but that Leo was back. She had missed her brother terribly.

"Well Cole says their almost finished with the paper work." It was a joke of course, as far as any of the agents knew they would be doing paper work for the rest of their lives, but Cole's part was almost finished and then him and Phoebe would be on their way back to New York.

"So, Cole is getting out of the Bureau?" Leo asked her. He knew that this both delighted and worried his sister.

"He says that he's ready for a change and with the way this case has gone he doesn't want something like that again. As long as he's happy I'll be supportive."

"I wouldn't worry too much Phoebe. He wouldn't quit if he didn't want to." Leo assured her.

"I know, this is all just so much that I haven't processed it yet."

Leo laughed, "I know the feeling."

* * *

Three days later Leo was released. His wife and son greeted him at the entrance as they wheeled him out to the limo. When they got in Leo gave his wife a questioning look, "The limo?"

Piper smiled, "For two years I've driven beat up vehicles, lived in some of the most unsavory of places, and walked everywhere. I think it's only fair." she told him. Leo laughed and kissed her.

When they got to the apartment Leo was thinking about taking a shower and then a nap, but that was quickly pushed aside when he opened the door to see everyone in his living room. Cole, Phoebe, Darryl, Sheila, Paige, Prue, and a few others. Piper smiled at him as he went to meet with everyone.

His guests allowed him to take a shower and change. He felt much better after his shower and the chance to wear actual clothing. Just for Piper he decided against his jeans and plaid and went instead for dark gray slacks with stormy blue shirt. When he got back out he found his son in his dark denim overalls and white t-shirt in Prue's arms who was talking to Andy Trudeau, he had been released two days before Leo. Of course Leo believed that Andy had signed the waiver and left before he was suppose to, but he couldn't prove it. Piper who was wearing a pair of black pants and a lighter storm blue blouse was over talking with Paige and Sheila. He had missed the sight of her. Darryl was talking to Phoebe, Cole, and Matthew Cade. Jason was even there, but he was now talking to the newly arrived Lillian, Dan, Chris and Bianca. It was complete.

He walked over to Piper and slipped his arms around her feeling the acute awareness that it had been over two years since he had done that particular action before. "I love you." he whispered into her ear. Piper moved her head back to lay on his shoulder, "I love you too." she whispered back giving him a kiss.

The End.

Epilogue follows >>


	14. Epilogue

5 Years Later...

Piper felt the warmth of the sun on her back and the warmth of her husband beneath her. She very nearly purred with satisfaction. She had never felt this good before, and she never wanted the feeling to go away. She thought of her family and smiled with deep bone love and joy.

"Morning Sunshine." Leo's graveled morning voice greeted.

Piper smiled at the greeting, "good morning." She moved slightly up and kissed his jaw feeling the slight stubble.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 7:30." her voice was dreamy and soothing which made Leo melt.

"No one's woken us up?" he asked surprised.

Piper shook her head an answered, "No. They were out late last night."

Leo got a grin on his face, "I say we enjoy it." Not letting Piper respond he moved until she was face to face with him. Not caring about morning breath he kissed her. There was no time like the present to make love to her and he had every intention of doing so.

Piper made no protest to Leo's advances and in fact welcomed them with open arms. In the time since they had been separated Piper promised herself that if she ever got her family back she was not going to take it for granted. And on most days, such as these, she didn't. Whenever she was upset, angry, or feeling down about a situation all she had to do was remember the time when she didn't have him or their family and it instantly brought her to reality.

Leo moved his hands down her body savoring the touch. He too, made a vow not to take for granted his wife or his family. The first couple of years after having Piper back Leo almost never left without her. He was terrified he would come back to find her gone again. It got to the point where they worked out a system to let the other know if something had happened. After that Leo had calmed down a little bit. He was still slightly overprotective, but Piper didn't seem to mind.

* * *

They lay in the bed entwined with each other and could probably stay that way all day, but there was knock and they had but few seconds to haul the sheets up to cover their naked forms before two bodies bounded for the bed. "I'm hungry." Wyatt announced to his parents as he walked in. "Me too." Chris agreed. Both boys were still in their pajamas and their hair was a skewed and to their parents, they looked to precious.

"Can we order room service?" Wyatt asked. Leo sat up making Piper sit up and keep the sheets covering her. Wyatt sat on the bed in front of his father and Chris climbed up to sit next to him. At five years old, today, Chris was at that stage where everything Wyatt did he had to do also. Wyatt didn't mind for the most part, but he did have his moments.

Leo looked to Piper to see her thoughts and she smiled back at him, "Sure." he told his sons. Wyatt made a 'yes' motion and Chris repeated the action.

"Go get menus and then your dad and I will join you and order." Piper instructed them. Wyatt knew what that meant and motioned for Chris to join him as he left their parent's room. Piper looked at the clock, "It's 8:30. You order the breakfast with the boys and I'll shower and get dressed."

"Why do you get the shower first?" Leo asked in mock protest.

Piper raised her eyebrow, "Because I'm the girl."

Leo shook his head, "That's a sorry excuse, you're going to have to do better."

Piper grinned, but inched closer to the side of the bed, "You'll just have to take it." and then turned and went for the bathroom door. However, Leo was quicker than she thought and he caught it right before she made it in. She laughed out loud as he tickled her and finally moved enough to get him to stop. "Would you get dressed? The boys need their breakfast." she laughingly admonished.

He kissed her, but let her go, "Okay, but I get the shower next." he said with a pout. She rolled her eyes, but shut the door before he could do anything.

* * *

After breakfast Piper got the boys dressed. Since it was Chris's birthday she let him choose his outfit, which resembled Wyatt's. Both were in jean shorts and plaid shirts, but Chris's plaid was red and white and Wyatt's was orange and white. Piper's own outfit consisted of dark brown shorts with a white sleeveless blouse. Leo emerged only a few moments after Piper got the boys dressed wearing jeans and a blue shirt.

Leo made sure he had the hotel key and that everyone else had their personal effects and then they left. It would be the first time in two years that the family would see everyone again. It was the one year anniversary of the opening of the hotel/apartment complex that Leo, Darryl, and Jason had joined together to make. So far it had been a great success. There were twelve stories. The first floor was a restaurant the next two were reserved for shops. The next six floors were strictly apartments and the last three were hotel rooms. Leo and his family occupied the largest suite on the top floor. Most of their family took up the three floors of room.

They were going to the ballroom part of the restaurant, which they had rented out, where they were all going to meet and then go to Six Flags. They had planned a four day event and since today had fallen on Chris's birthday they had let him choose what he wanted to do and after listening to Wyatt decided that Six Flags sounded like a good idea. They had met Prue last night when they came in, but they hadn't gotten the chance to see the rest of the family until this morning.

"Aunt Phoebe!" Wyatt called and ran after her, Chris started to follow until he saw Paige and then ran after her shouting a greeting as he went. Phoebe was in black shorts with a light beige halter top, and Cole was wearing jeans and a button down short sleeved shirt. Piper never remembered seeing him in jeans before. It was certainly something new. Paige walked up to Piper and Leo carrying Chris, she too in black shorts, but wearing a sea green tank top that complemented her dark hair.

"Who's idea was it to go to Six Flags in August in Texas?" Paige demanded.

Chris laughed, "I did Aunt Paige!" he exclaimed happily.

"Is that so? And I suppose the next thing your going to tell me is its your birthday too?" she teased.

Chris's laughed again and nodded his head. Paige laughed with him, his laughter infectious, "Well then it's a good thing I got you a present then huh?"

Chris's face perked up, "You got me a pwesent?"

Paige nodded, "But your going to have to wait until we get back."

Chris looked a little disappointment, but nodded and then Paige made a funny face and he was all giggles again.

"Who's that laughing?" Cole asked with a serious tone coming up behind his sister and nephew.

Chris stopped laughing for a moment until he saw it was Cole and then started laughing again, "It's me Uncle Cole!" Cole picked him up out of Paige's arms, "Happy Birthday Christopher!" Chris beamed at him.

"There's Victor!" Wyatt told his parents and left Phoebe's side to go see his friend, Victor Morris. Leo and Piper turned around to see their good friends, Darryl and Sheila, walk up with Victor. Their two year old, Sabrina, was back in San Francisco with Sheila's parents. Piper wrapped her arms around Sheila in greeting.

"So who are we missing?" Phoebe asked after giving Sheila and Darryl a hug as well.

"Just Prue and I believe Andy. Jason won't make it until tonight." Leo told her.

Just then Prue walked in with Andy in tow. He hadn't been able to make it last night, but he was there now dressed in jeans with a white shirt and Prue in shorts as well with a pink strapless top. "Hi Uncle Andy." Wyatt greeted.

Andy gave him a huge smile and lifted the seven year old up. "How's it going?" he asked. Wyatt nodded, "Good. Are you going to Six Flags with us?" Andy nodded, "Wouldn't miss it." Wyatt grinned and Andy put him down. There was still a strong bond between Andy and Wyatt. One that had been a little hard for Leo to get past, but now he openly encouraged it. He was secure with his relationship to his sons and he owed Andy a great deal.

"Alright, well are we ready to go?" Piper asked. The group nodded and headed out of the ballroom to get into the van that had been rented for their group.

* * *

Piper sat in the passenger seat as Leo took to the driver's seat. She looked behind her to see her sons sitting by beloved family members and wonderful family friends. She smiled and then looked at Leo, and wondered how she had been so lucky. She thought back to five years ago when life had been up in the air. That time had changed everything in their life once again. After they had come home the newspaper were all over the story. Headlines splashed their names and pictures captured them everywhere they went. Piper had laughed when there was a book proposed about the whole affair.

Agent Seer was an agent with the New York office who was transferred to Andy's team and once she learned who Chris was she started planning out her revenge. Because when Ray Stanford has suffered it was Dan Bennett who had taken him on as a patient, but couldn't help him and Seer blamed him for that, then Victor Bennett took over Ray Sanford's seat. She wanted them both gone. In the mean time her younger sister-in-law had become engaged to Anton and with the FBI after her fiancé Kiera had begged Seer to fix it. So, Agent Seer had set out to do that. So, after their wedding under the guise of a honeymoon Anton flew out to San Francisco to help Seer get Bane, capture Trudeau (as he was family friends with Seer's late husband and knew about Kiera), and finally get Dan, Victor, and Piper. Except that when Seer ran the agents off the road the car was messed up on Piper's side and they couldn't get her out, so they settled for Leo. They never knew he had a yacht.

Anton, in a gesture of family loyalty, gave Bane one more chance. Bane took the chance and tried to escape. About that time was when Bennett, Cade, and Lawson showed up. So, five months later Anton and Seer were in prison, Bane was back in New York with Brody and the other feds getting things worked out and under protection until the family was dissolved. A few weeks after Bane returned Stephan was killed in a shoot out with police.

Not to mention their own personal struggles. It was a little shaky when her and Leo came back together. There was so much to relearn and many adjustments had to be made, not to mention the added arrival of their son. They had even gone to counseling for a little while, but they had gotten through it, together. Their commitment to each other had never wavered and that was what had gotten them through.

Now, five years later they were a family with members and friends surrounding them celebrating their success and their second son's birth. It was almost too much to imagine sometimes. She didn't know why God blessed her, but she was so thankful that he did. Leo brought her out of her thoughts, "Are you okay?" he whispered.

She smiled at him, "Yes, very much so." she whispered back. He took her hand and kissed, which elicited many responses from the back, but the couple took it in stride and just laughed.

Once they got to Six Flags one of the greeters asked if they wanted a photo, all agreed. Before they left they picked up a copy for everyone.

Paige, who loved her job as head of the children's wing at Bennett Hospital, stayed in San Francisco. She still sees Jenny, whom she loves and shares a wonderful bond with. She does not see Richard. She did however, meet a wonderful man and they are now married.

Prue and Andy, who were married and two months after their Six Flags adventure would find out they were expecting their first, it would be a girl. Getting over what had happened had taken Prue some time and she had even sworn of men forever, That was until, Andy, who wanted out of the Bureau and looking for a challenge, moved to Texas to be near her. They had their own detective agency and would eventually have a second child, another beautiful girl.

Darryl and Sheila also stayed in San Francisco. Sheila, who loved event planning, partnered with Piper and they launched P3 where it was successful. Sheila also took Bennett Hospital on and gave many successful fund raisers on its behalf. Victor went to school with Wyatt, but had no desire to run White Investments. He became a doctor instead. Sabrina, following in her mother's footsteps ended up taking over the business with Sheila retired.

Phoebe and Cole stayed in San Francisco. Cole found that his criminal justice background made him a great prosecutor. He later went on to become a judge. Phoebe, was extremely with Cole's job change. He was home more and not in near as much danger. With Piper's return she gave P3 over to new management. After the birth of their daughter, Phoebe became a writer of children's books. Her series about four sister witches, is extremely successful.

Jason, who came in for the night festivities caught a glimpse of the photo. He had a copy made for his wife, Lillian, who was at home with their second child. Lillian had gotten over Leo quickly and fell into the arms of a man she had much more in common with, Jason Dean. They eventually married and had two beautiful girls. Lillian became Mayor of Sacramento and Jason built the biggest, beautiful house in the county for her and his daughters.

Dan saw the picture at his sister's house later that week when he came to visit with his wife, the ever unflappable, Dr. Amelia Edwards. Who was actually a wonderful woman and very much in love with Dan. Which was she never really liked Piper. She did like Paige though.

Chris and Bianca both saw the photo as well. Chris and Bianca tried dating, found it too hard to live and work together, and split up. Finding that working together was too hard after the break up each moved away from San Francisco, and to San Diego. Where they tried dating again with the same results. Finally, after a year apart, they got married and neither works with the other. They are happy.

The photo stayed with Piper and Leo throughout their lives. It was a wonderful memory to look back on. Leo gave his business over to his sons, who had been training all their lives to take it over. Wyatt had always enjoyed going to work with his dad. He loved Saturdays when his dad would take him and his brother to work and explain how everything worked together. They would spend the morning learning, and then in the afternoon they would go get lunch and walk around San Francisco. At night they would meet their mother and possibly others for a great dinner. Although there was some sibling rivalry between the two boys, they were better friends. Chris would later use his mother's journals from the time she was in hiding to make a book.

Piper and Leo grew old with one another and lived happily (for the most part) ever after.

THE END!

Oh wow, I think I must be the first in line to think this thing would never be finished, but it is! It is! It only took seven months and a Spring Break to get it finished! Yeah! After I finished writing it the first time only to have it wiped from my computer I didn't think I would ever finish it again.

Thankfully, I have. I am so excited!

Now, there is no way on this earth that I can possibly thank everyone who wrote me, encouraged me, and made me think. So, I want to say a HUGE THANK-YOU to all of you. All you have to do is see my face when I receive an email from one you to see how thankful I am. I am down on hands and knees thanking you all!

With that said, thank-you for reading this little story. I hope you enjoyed it!

If you want more or need something else to read check me out: K. Shelby


End file.
